


My Man In The Van

by curiobi



Category: DCU, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr. - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers as Idiots got to idiot, And featuring such hotness as:, BDSM, Because these damn kids and their romantic drama! 😡, But nothing for the deep cut that is the loss of James/Winn UNACCEPTABLE! 😲😡😠, Discipline, Domination, Hot Sex, J'onn J'onzz as fed up dad, James Olsen as hot sex god, James and Winn, Kara Zor-El as one half of the, Kissing, Last-of-my-kind-still-standing hardass aliens with J'hon😎, M/M, Mon-El of Daxam as formally spoiled Prince turned hero-in-love-triangle, My Man In The Van, Need, Orgasm Denial, Scholsen, So basically all the hot good stuff we all want, Spanking, Staring, The hottest chemistry on the damn show next to Alex/Maggie😍😍😍, Therefore I have no choice but to once again reject their reality and substitute my own! 😉😁🤣😂😂😂, Too hot for words! 😍😍😍, Warning: Some of the stuff Winn is working through here is pretty dark, Winn Schott as too cute to not grab and kiss, Yes they gave us Alex/Sara 😋😋😋as a little balm to our wounds, also featuring:, and most importantly deserve 😁😍😍😍, because why can't James and Winn see how they damn feel already?!, curiobi @~.~@, falling for your best friend, okay, sooo, 😥 Please give kudos and comments if you like what you read friends 😄
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: Winn is cute. We can all agree on that, so cute, in fact, it might take a certain media empire boss, and vigilante guardian completely by surprise to realise, where Winn is concerned, cute does not necessarily mean innocent ...James and Winn... Let’s face it people, they have been asking for Fanfiction to be written about them for along timeand there is not nearly enough of it here at present, so I am selflessly doing my part 😁 and there is no one to blame but their hot-together selves!





	1. Clash Of The Wedding Rituals

 

### 

 

 

This is taken from my Oliver/Barry fic Poison Arrow, where I first thought about writing this fic, it started as some head cannon and now mwah, harr, haww, it has become fanfic 😂😂😂

 

###### 

 

**_Winn and Jimmy Olsen from Supergirl:_ **

I am on it, believe me! I think Winn would be a little tipsy one night, kinda slutty-cute and kiss Jimmy, _who would totally do something about it... I’m just saying_

 

 

Or maybe the adrenaline after a close call spills over to some ’my man in the van’ type action... yup, that’s some good head cannon right there!

 

 

###### 

 

And here it is! ❤

 **curiobi**

**@ ~.~@**

 

 

### 

 

#  ****************** **

 

### 

 

_‘Mon-El of the grim future **calling James Olson!’** _

‘What? -Oh Hey man’ James shouted in the direction of the pub door, where Mon-El was trying to politely push his way past the group of tipsy giggling women surrounding him.

 _‘Way to save a friend in need Olsen’_ Mon-El huffed sitting next to James at the bar. ‘I was yelling your name, literally begging you to order me a drink while I was fighting off women. _What is going on in here?_

‘Um, a bunch of Hen parties I think. And sorry I didn’t hear you calling me man. I was distracted thinking about something’.

‘How can you even _hear_ yourself think over all these rambunctious mating ritual celebrations? I mean I was pretty glad to find this place still standing after everything in the neighbourhood was... um, what’s that word again, where rich people buy everything in a poor neighbourhood and change it, and they say it’s for everyone, but it’s really only for other rich people?’

‘Gentrification’ James supplied.

‘Right, everything’s been that word since I left. This place is still here, but looking at it now it’s not the quiet spot I used to come to drown my sorrows over Kara not wanting to go out with me. _It’s **crazy** in here!’ _

‘Yeah’, James looked over at the shrieking dancing women and smiled, ‘those ladies are pretty hammered. Apparently, the pub has some buy one get one free drinks promotion for any Hen parties that come in before 7 tonight with at least 2 sober drivers in their group. Judging by how overcrowded it is here and how harassed the bar staff look, it seems like the promotion has been way more popular than expected’.

‘Speaking of harassment, _I was literally mobbed when I came through the door!_ Those er… Bird parties are rabid! They kept yelling “take it off” and stuffing their numbers in my pockets’, he pulled crumpled napkins out of his jeans and dumped them on the bar, ‘look at this, I have like 4 of them’.

James pulled a wad of napkins out of his own pockets, placing them on the bar and putting up 9 fingers.

 _‘It’s not a competition James’,_ Mon-El grumbled as James laughed. ‘Besides it’s not like I’m on the market to even enjoy their attention anymore’.

-‘Oh, you mean like when you first got here and nailed anything that moved? What was your jackass ranking system again? Oh yeah, marks out of 10 for _handsomeness and submissiveness, or prettiness and chestiness’._

 _‘Oh man, I almost forgot that I used to be such a tool!_ It’s strange because here it’s been what, less than a year since I left? -But for me, it’s _literally_ been the better part of a decade, and all that was back in my ancient past when I used to choose lovers based on how stacked or willing to please me they were. Although, that ended _way_ before I was forced to leave earth. Kara found out I was having um... Cat Grant’s assistant-

-‘Whose name you can’t remember?’

‘Whose name I can’t remember, do all my work for me and _literally_ knocked some sense into me. -She came barging into the office supply closet when I was mid-hookup, ran whatshername out of there, berated me back into my pants, and told me she’d deal with me later’.-

 

 

-‘That involved hauling me up to the roof and reading me the judgmental Kryptonian riot act for being a jerk who was using people for sex like they didn’t matter. When I told her they didn’t, sex just felt good, and she should quit being so uptight, and since she interrupted before I could finish earlier, make up for it by having sex with me, Kara punched me right in the head-

 

 

-I tell you James’ Mon-El smiled, staring off into the distance clearly lost in nostalgia, a broad smile on his lips, ‘all I could think as my tooth flew out of my mouth when I hit the floor was, _by the Daxam gods she packs a punch!_ -And I don’t care if she is a stuck up Kryptonian, _she is **hot** when she’s angry! **I NEED TO HAVE THIS WOMAN!** -_The _last_ thing on my mind at the time was that I’d actually wind up in love with her, or that she’d make me a better person and we’d actually end up together, but despite all the odds we did’.

 

 

‘… And then my parents had to wreck it all by trying to take over the damn planet! _And we all know how that went…_ And now...’.

Mon-El stared down miserably, and James clapped him on the back sympathetically, signalling the barman over and tapping his beer bottle then the space in front of Mon-El, indicating over the deafening noise to give his friend a bottle of what he was having.

‘So, you’re telling me _Kara punched your tooth out?’_ James laughed, trying to lighten the sudden gloom while waving Mon-El’s money away and tapping his phone on the pay machine the barman handed Mon-El along with his beer, ‘I did not know this, consider the drink payment for telling me the rest of _that_ story!’

Mon-El tipped his drink at James, ‘thanks for the much-needed beer, and sure I don’t mind telling you the story if you want to hear it, I literally have nothing better to do today then mope anyway, and there is more to the story than her just punching me’. Mon-El took a sip of his bear turning the bottle absently in his hands, seemingly lost in memories of the past again. ...‘For one thing, Kara knocking out my tooth didn’t hurt half as much as the blackmail afterwards’.

‘What?! That doesn’t sound like Kara’ James exclaimed, ‘She’s the least shady person you’ll ever meet. -But having said that, I’d never seen anyone get under her skin like you did when you first got here, so what did she blackmail you into doing?’

‘Being a better person, what else?’

‘Oh I see, that makes more sense. Given how crazy you were driving her when she was trying to mould you into Mike The Intern so you would stop flashing your powers and act right, I can believe she resorted to blackmail to stop herself from strangling you’ James laughed, ‘so how exactly did she try to blackmail you?’

‘Before we get into that, I would just like to say it only _looked_ like Kara hated me when we first met. The truth is she wanted me so _badly_ it shook her up and she tried to hide her obvious longing behind disdain and hostility’. James looked at Mon-El. _‘Nah’,_ they both chorused and burst out laughing as Mon-El shook his head. ‘No, you’re right she just flat out hated me at first, I _really_ used to push her buttons. -And after she knocked my tooth out, she told me yellow-sun powers didn’t mean magically regenerating teeth, and no earth dentist would have any tools that could cut into me to reattach it. So I could go around looking like a goofy idiot with a missing front tooth, or she could help me find it and have someone she knew reattach it. All I had to do was promise to stop behaving like a lazy, entitled, chauvinist Daxamite pig, _or next time she’d kick me in the crotch!’_

-‘I promised I’d be better with my fingers crossed behind my back, an earth gesture I’d just learned allows you to promise while lying. _-Guess I paid for that_ because Kryptonians don’t like lying or liars, and after we found my tooth, she got some weirdo purple glowing Alien to reattach it, and it was a seamless job, I’ll give it that. Even I couldn’t tell it had ever been knocked out, but I was _literally_ glowing purple hours afterwards for reasons I’m still pretty sure I don’t want to know. I mean, to this day my tooth still feels weird when it rains. And you know what I _learned_ from that whole thing James?’

‘Urm... Don’t rank people for sex based on their chest size or if you can make them do your work for you because it’s pathetic and kinda creepy?’

‘You’d think, but no. What I learned was just because a hot blonde you’re dying to sleep with tries to convince you it’s okay, _don’t let a slithery alien of indeterminate species perform dental surgery on you!_ -And, most of all, **do not** piss off Kara Zor-El. That woman will knock your tooth clean out of your skull, and worse you’ll be confusingly aroused while she does _because she’ll look **damn** good doing it!’_

‘I’m ashamed to admit it James, well half ashamed, well not ashamed exactly, I just admit that Kara punching people even when I was the one getting punched excited me, you know, inappropriately, right in the superhero pants area’.

‘Wow. Well, no judgement here Mon-El’ James smiled.

 _‘Where’s the fun in that!’_ Mon-El objected scowling.

‘Fine’ James grinned, ‘then a little bit of judging’.

‘That’s more like it! _How are you supposed to know you’re being naughty if no one disapproves?’_

James shook his head as if Mon-El was hopeless.

‘So, what had you so lost in thought you didn’t hear my desperate cries for beer before Olsen?’

‘I was thinking about some... stuff I got going on with Winn’.

‘Oh, Guardian stuff? -You know I’ve heard you call him “my man in the van”, and gotta say as pet names go, it’s pretty uninspired for someone who runs a print media empire’.

 

 

-‘Everyone’s a critic’ James sighed. ‘It’s a codename not a pet name by the way. That’s more something you give a close friend or loved one’.

‘Oh, okay. Well, you and Winn are pretty close, so do you have a pet name for him as well?’

 

 

‘Yeah actually. Winn’s quite a pool hustler it turns out, so I call him HotSchott’.

‘… ... I don’t get it, do you mean like good shot? Because again that’s kinda-

-‘Okay Mr naming expert, what did you use to call Kara when you were dating?’

‘Kara’.

‘And _I’m_ the uninspired one?!’

‘She doesn’t like pet names’.

‘Oh yeah, I forgot. During the five minutes Kara and I dated I tried calling her honey once. It did not get a response’.

‘Well, at least you had the sense not to add -buns of steel- on the end like I did’ Mon-El sighed. _‘She literally just walked out of the room,_ leaving me admiring her steely buns as she went’.

‘Oh man’ James laughed shaking his head, ‘Sorry buddy, but I’m laughing _at_ you right now not _with_ you’.

‘That’s fair’ Mon-El nodded, his grim expression broken by the broad grin spreading across his face.

 

### 

 

 


	2. Catco Exclusive: Alien Confussed by Vegan Food and Beverages!

 

### 

 

The raucous crowd kicked it up a notch making it near impossible for James to hear what Mon-El was saying. -‘Wanna go someplace quieter?’ was barely out of James’s mouth before he found himself super-sped to a cafe, which was blissfully almost empty as they walked in.

‘I got the Coffees James’.

‘Thanks. A latte for me. I’ll grab us a table’. He got them a nice spot by the window, settling into a comfy chair on one side of the table, the scent of freshly ground coffee, cinnamon, and baked treats filling the air adding to the pleasant, cosy atmosphere in the warm cafe. A few studious looking college kids were working away quietly on their laptops as the late evening summer sunset shone through the glass shopfront, making everything appear multicoloured as he studied the framed black and white stills of the city on the walls with the eye of a man who often missed being a full-time photographer. The pictures were okay if you liked that trendy, digitally altered empty landscape style he supposed, but this vibrant city was never empty, never still and quiet _it was impossible to get a real-life shot like that._

His thoughts drifted back to Winn as he took in his surroundings almost absently then noticed everything looked very familiar even though he was pretty sure he'd never been here before … Ah, right, he remembered now, he'd recently approved a Catco piece about interior design projects for new businesses in this neighbourhood. Sometimes it still felt strange to him that he had so much reach, and not just over the city he now called home. Being in charge of a billion-dollar media empire meant he was literally part of reporting, shaping, and moulding the information delivered to the entire world, it was a huge responsibility and a far cry from growing up with nothing, or even rising up to be an award-winning photographer. 

But money power influence, it couldn’t get you everything, it couldn’t fix his problems with Winn … He tried to stop thinking about Winn for a moment as he waited for Mon-El and the coffee to arrive, his eyes travelling around the Cafe interior taking in the eclectic chairs, overstuffed sofas, and different height and size tables that all gave a welcoming casual vibe. He remembered from the article that every chair, cushion, table and picture had been carefully curated and laid out to make it _seem_ as if it had just been casually thrown together. It wasn’t a style of design he cared for. As far as he was concerned, it was disingenuous to create a small budget look achieved by upcycling with love, and reusing older materials with care and attention by throwing thousands of dollars at designers to produce a premade, manufactured ambience, cynically put together to mimic ideals it didn’t represent. Did the owners of this place _really_ think the fake-boho decor set them apart from the horde of other pretentious coffee shops in the over-gentrified neighbourhood? Did they think it was some kind of olive branch or homage to the businesses that used to be here with their rich histories and deep ties to the community before raised rents forced them and many residents out? -Mon-El appeared at their table with a mug in each hand, interrupting his thoughts as they went to a possible follow up article tackling these very subjects, perhaps as a neighbourhood interest piece? Mon-El set the mugs down sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the table looking thoroughly perplexed, and he was pretty sure that look had something to do with what had taken Mon-El so long since it was hardly busy in here.

‘Urm, so this place, was just a regular coffee shop when I left earth James, but now it’s something called a vegan cafe? Apparently, that means you can’t get anything with animals in it or something. So there’s no milk in these coffees because they don’t have milk. Sorry dude’.

‘No problem’. He noted the mountain of cinnamon sprinkled milk foam on each cup, meaning the coffee had been creamed somehow. ‘So what did they use instead of milk? Almond, Soy, or-

-‘Don’t know’ Mon-El sighed, sounding fed up. ‘The coffee making woman kept naming nuts and beans at me, so I asked her to just put the _coffee_ in the _cup_ with _whatever_ she thinks passes for milk around here _and just give it to me already!’_

James suppressed a smile at Mon-El’s irritated confusion and took a sip getting a mouthful of foam that didn’t taste of much other than cinnamon and sugar. A second sip revealed the taste. ‘It’s coconut milk, it’s pretty good, go ahead and try it’.

‘She did say something about not being able to go wrong with coconut, but I was like, great, _she’s naming another frigging nut at me’._

Mon-El was still eyeing the cup suspiciously, so James spooned two extra teaspoons of stevia into Mon-El’s coffee and stirred. ‘I know you don’t believe there is anything extra sugar can’t cure and this stuff is way sweeter than sugar, so try it now, it’s fine, I promise. -And what just happened to you is something called “Starbucks Syndrome”. They have a thousand different types, sizes, and additives relating to coffee and it’s really confusing if you’re not up on the lingo. I mean it’s gotten so bad that famous comedians are doing entire routines mocking it in their comedy shows’.

‘No, Starbucks I get James, _they at least have milk from cows!_ When I moved in with Kara, I used to go there every morning before she woke up. I found bribery or “tipping” as Kara called it meant all I ever had to say was _“Mike. The usual”_ and bam, 2 of their biggest sized coffees appeared always made with extra milk, cream, vanilla syrup, sugar, no matter what stupid name they were calling large Coffee that week, and of course the standard pre-breakfast 4 chocolate muffins on the side. I’d race up to the apartment, put it all on a tray and bring Kara her pre-breakfast in bed … And she’d always smile at me with that beautiful smile of hers before taking a sip, and it would be nice … you know, just being together, making full breakfast’.-

 

 

-‘kissing, talking … just the two of us before the usual craziness of the day took over…  
I... I never thought I’d see her again James, and now… Do you think Kara still loves me? -Not as a friend I mean, do you think she still loves me the way I still love her. Do you think she misses what we had as much as I do?’

‘I don’t know man. You should really ask Kara that, but only if you’re prepared for the answer, and what that could mean for you, and for-

‘My wife, yeah… I know…’. Mon-El took a tentative sip of his drink, ‘it tastes... confusing. It’s not bad exactly but... You know what I need to go with this so-called coffee? Doughnuts. But I refuse to even go up there and ask what passes for a doughnut in this place. I’ll be right back’. Mon-El walked out of the cafe at normal speed but reappeared at the door in less than 10 seconds with an entire box of Krispy Kremes.

‘Urm, I don’t think you can eat those in here- nevermind’ James blinked, _the doughnuts had vanished._ Sometimes I forget how fast you and Kara can put food away’.

‘Sorry’, Mon-El mumbled over the last mouthful, ‘did you want some? -I can go get more’.

‘No, that’s fine. I almost got a clogged artery just watching that my friend. I might just grab one of the muffins from here, much better for the human metabolism that actually has to hit the gym’.

‘James’, Mon-El clasped James’s hand full of mock earnestness, ‘do I have to tell you that you’re a very attractive man in excellent shape? -Because I will’.

‘Not necessary’ James grinned swatting Mon-El’s hand away.

They discussed the dilemma Mon-El was in, or ‘the apocalyptic shambles of my love life” as Mon-El put it over coconut coffees, which Mon-El claimed to be getting used to. -The six spoons of sugar a cup, meaning Mon-El probably couldn’t taste anything but sugar, seemed to be helping with that James observed wryly. 

Mon-El, being a bottomless sugar pit, decided to try each flavour of muffin in the cafe. -The poppy cherry and flaxseed muffin was met with screwed up face horror for being, _“dry as cardboard and yet still somehow sticky and chewy”._ He tried it at Mon-El’s insistence and found he couldn’t help agreeing, _it was just plain bizarre._

Next came shocked disbelieving outrage at the “unbelievably gross” carob and chocolate, because “ _how the **hell** did you screw up chocolate?!”_ That one wasn’t great either he agreed.

Mon-El dismissed the gluten-free blueberry as _“an insult to muffins everywhere” after tasting one piece._ -He actually disagreed on that one, finding he quite liked it and finishing the rest.

Finally came the banana and sunflower seed muffin, which Mon-El huffed was _“Fine if you liked banana muffin with a side of street gravel baked in”._ It was edible, he supposed but not palatable like the blueberry.

‘I wish I’d taken pictures’, James smiled as Mon-El alternated between pushing the paper muffin cases around the table and side-eyeing the barista belligerently. ‘That was like those crazy videos of babies trying new foods and hating it, just without the upset crying’.

‘I held back my wails of outraged despair, but only just’ Mon-El grumbled making James chuckle. ‘You know that woman at the counter told me that these horrible excuses for muffins are freshly baked on the premises, _she literally admitted her crimes against food to my face’_ Mon-El scowled. 

‘Oh man’, James laughed, ‘I need a picture for an exhibition piece. I have a feeling my shot entitled _“Alien confused by vegan muffins”_ will be award-winning! Please, I’m begging, _just one shot of you trying the carob chocolate again’._

‘No Mr famous photographer, this assault on my tastebuds was strictly off the ledger -wait that’s not right, urm off the record? Whatever, listen. _This’_ -Mon-El gestured at the carob muffin case-, ‘is nothing short of a crime against humanity. Delicious beautiful chocolate is one of Earth’s best things, _why, for the love of the Daxam gods would anyone even **think** of doing this to it? _ Confused by vegan muffins doesn’t even _begin_ to describe what I’m feeling right now’.

‘That’s why you should let me take a picture’ James grinned, ‘seeing your expression right now might just help you work through your emotions’

‘No, stop trying to exploit my man-pain to boost your photography portfolio Olsen! Can’t you see I’m too distraught to even talk about this?! _I mean **what the hell is even ‘‘Carob?’’**_ Why aren’t earth’s citizens rounding up ‘‘Carob’’ and burning it, _so no one is ever tempted to use it to _ruin_ beautiful chocolate again?’_

James threw back his head laughing deep and hard at Mon-El’s woeful confused indignant expression, and Mon-El belligerently gathered the mess of remaining muffin pieces and cases, crushed it all into a marble-sized ball in his fist and pitched it at the far end of the cafe, where it sailed through the hole of the trash receptacle colliding noisily with the wooden casing making a college kid sitting nearby jump in alarm. ‘Score!’ Mon-El celebrated jubilantly and then sombered up, ‘but at what cost? -I feel like I ate some kind of weird food experiment and now I might grow an extra vegan leg or something. -Obviously, I’m seeing a doctor after this travesty to prevent that, but I will still need a second opinion. So James’ he sighed dramatically, ‘as my good friend it is now your sworn duty to make sure I do not mutate extra limbs. How you ask? -Well, a full body search ought to do, -but in the interest of friendship I must warn you that I am very blessed in certain areas, so it may be difficult to differentiate which is the third leg, but you know that old earth saying _-keep grabbing with both hands until you grasp what you want!’_

‘That’ James laughed, ‘is not an old Earth saying!’ 

‘Oh right my mistake, it was the inscription on the royal crest at the entrance to the masked orgies I used to throw on Daxam’.

James laughed harder, reaching across and patting Mon-El’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. ‘Hey man, it’s good to see you being... well, more like _you._ I know this whole thing with Kara since you got back has been ... difficult for both of you’.

‘Yeah’, Mon-El smiled ruefully, ‘it pretty much has been that kick in the crotch she promised me all those years back… It’s a _mess,_ and I’m not gonna lie I’ve been miserable. The whole thing is nuts. I never thought I’d see Kara again when I ended up centuries in a future timeline with everything in my past just ... _gone._ I don’t know what would have happened to me if the Legion hadn’t been on patrol and discovered me fighting to stay alive on the monster-infested space rock where my pod ended up, then taken me in when they discovered I had powers and could help with the war effort’.

‘I was just about getting my head around my new normal when it somehow got out that I was a Daxamite with royal blood, and before I knew it the high council of Daxam were declaring me my own descendant, throwing me a coronation, and frigging crowning me in absentia, _whether I liked it or not!_ I mean, those jerks literally pulled it off in a day! They published a royal declaration containing my DNA markers, a picture of me as a teenager they’d dug up from the history books, and a picture of me now. Naturally, the people couldn’t believe the resemblance or refute proven DNA evidence, so just like that, the long lost Prince Mon-El of Daxam had a legitimised living heir who had a solid legal right to the throne, and the upper ruling class finally had the excuse they needed to bring back the glory days of inequality and excess that was the monarchy. _Oh frigging joy’._

‘I had, let’s call it a heated discussion, over holo-call with Daxam’s high council the same evening it happened because I didn’t want the damn throne! -And didn’t I at least get a damn say? -And did they forget the part where my supposed ancestor AKA my actual mother declared me a traitor to Daxam?’

‘The council told me that as far as the people were concerned, I was _thrilled_ to find out who I really was, and accepted my rightful role as both King and a mighty superpowered symbol of our nation, just as I had accepted being a superhero of the legion. -And for my information, the history books held no such slanderous lies about anything like my ancestor Prince Mon-El being embroiled in treason and exile. -‘Everybody knew the truth the council told me, and since I didn’t seem to know the events of Prince Mon-El’s valiant life, they would be happy to do their duty as high council and inform me. I guess mouth hanging open in shock translated to as an invitation for a council member to stand up and start reciting this particular gem!’-

 

-‘Prince Mon-El, the last living royal of Daxam had disappeared after bravely fighting the cowards of earth, who, unable to stand against the might of Daxom in a fair fight poisoned the atmosphere without warning, killing the brave King and Queen who with their last breaths ordered their only son, fighting bravely at the head of the Daxam force rightfully conquering earth, dragged from the battlefield by any soldiers still able to stand and forced into an escape pod so the royal line might be saved’. 




-‘But alas, the dying soldiers were all suffering the terrible effects of the cowardly chemical attack by the Terrans as they bravely tried to save their Prince’s life, and so close to death they were unable to program the pod for the Prince properly, and the Prince himself was unable to fix the pods course because the soldiers had to drug him unconscious to get him to leave the battlefield after he became enraged with grief at hearing of the unworthy death of his beloved parents, refusing to leave, even at the cost of his own life, swearing to fight to the death to avenge the King and Queen’. 




 

‘Would you believe the Council member who told me that story was actually all choked up _like the whole thing wasn’t a pack of frigging lies!_ I was literally yelling **like hell any of that happened!** -But the council said it didn’t matter whether it happened or not, _that_ was what the official royal record said, and as a prince I should know Daxam could only accept someone of royal blood as King. My parents stored DNA had been destroyed during their escape from Daxam, and they both died during the conquest of earth valiantly trying to secure a new home for our great nation. I was the sole surviving heir, and although Daxam’s army had long since conquered a new home, it still mourned the absence of a Monarch to restore its former glory as not just a nation but a Kingdom. Therefore, the so-called truth about who I really was, how I got here, and how I felt about being king didn’t matter at all. The people, the council took pains to tell me, believed I was the descendant of Prince Mon-El, known to my Superhero friends who took him in as Lar Gand, -another thing they totally made up by the way-, and to the people I was now the rightful crowned King, henceforth to be known only as King Mon-El in honour of my ancient Ancestor Prince Mon-El who I so resembled. Any and everything else the council insisted, including how I personally felt about it _was completely irrelevant’._

‘I was just about to tell all of them where to stick all of that noise _and how much lubricant I estimated they would need to do it,_ when Brainy who of course knew everything came into the room and asked me to reconsider my position. He suggested using my position as both a member of the Legion and the newly crowned King of Daxam to form an alliance with Imra’s people. That was literally the first I knew of Imra actually being a princess’.

‘Arranged political marriages are standard practice in Daxam culture. No one would ever consider marrying based on sexual attraction, that’s what orgies are for. And the concept of marrying for something like love is laughable. Feelings change, the tradition of upholding long-standing political alliances through marriages, not so much. So I asked Imra what she thought and we talked about the strategic sense of uniting our two Kingdoms and therefore armies, and how we could use our combined forces to give protection and political stability to people who desperately needed it during the devastating war. She and I agreed it was just another way of using our abilities, of using who we were to save lives, so we both agreed to Brainy’s idea.  
... But now Imra, Brainy and me are all here in this time, and we’re doing everything we can to make sure that future never exists … That means I’m in a political marriage that literally has no purpose anymore… It’s not like we are or ever have been in love with each other, we’re just good friends’.

‘Are you sure Imra feels that way?’

‘Imra told me she felt that way herself’.

‘Did she tell you that recently or back when you first got married? -Look, you said it yourself feelings change. Sometimes they fade and sometimes they develop and get stronger over time. I don’t have to tell you that, and to be honest man, I don’t think Imra looks at you like you’re just a friend to her’.

‘Well... That just... complicates things even more. Some husband I am if you’re right, I didn’t even notice. I do care about Imra. We’re friends, the last thing I want to do is hurt or disrespect her. But I can’t help how I feel about Kara. She was the first woman I truly loved. I mean I didn’t even know I was capable of loving someone more than myself until her… She’s… _Kara._

‘I know. I know it’s tough man. Just know you’ve got a friend you can talk too whenever you want okay?’

‘Thanks, I appreciate that James’.

‘No not me, I was talking about brainy’ James laugher. 

‘Yeah Right’ Mon-El smiled brightening a little, ‘I can just imagine how that conversation would go’, he mimicked Brainy’s voice, ‘torn between your commitment to your wife and your love of Kara you say? That is not good’.-

 

 

-‘I calculate with a rate of 99.9 percent accuracy, that Kara Zor-El, will strike you about the face and shoulders if you try to kiss her while still married to your wife. I also, because I don’t know if I’ve mentioned in the last five minutes that I’m a genius, simultaneously calculate a 98.5 percent chance that your wife will leave you if she finds out you have insulted her by making romantic overtures to another woman, whether your relationship with her is a romantic one or not. Those are your statistics. Do with them as you will. Goodbye’.

‘Yeah’, James sputtered into his coffee, ‘that sounds like him. It also doesn’t sound very helpful. Guess I better step up and do the friend talks then’.

‘That’s probably for the best. -Speaking of, I’ve learned to be less selfish, at least I hope I have anyway. So, two-way street. We’ve only been talking about my problems, do you want to talk about whatever Guardian stuff you’ve got going on with Winn that has you distracted?’

‘... It’s not Guardian stuff. Something else happened a while back, and I’ve been worried about him’.

‘...Oh, um’, Mon-El looked around, leaning closer his voice lowering, ‘did Winn get into trouble with another bad guy he’s seeing? _Just name the creep, **and I’ll punch him into frigging space!** ’ _

James narrowed his eyes studying Mon-El, _‘what do you know about Winn getting in trouble with guys?’_

‘... Urm, pretty much everything? -Wait, is it cool for us to talk about this? I mean behind Winn’s back? I don’t know the BFF protocol here. I don’t know how much you know, or what I’m supposed or not supposed to tell you depending on what you know-

-‘How about we agree that we both care about Winn and whatever we talk about stays strictly between us, okay?’

‘... Okay, but-

‘Just tell me what you know Mon-El’.

‘...It’s kind of a long story’

‘It’s about Winn Mon-El, so I’m all ears. _Tell me everything’._

 

### 

 

 


	3. The Last Prince of Daxam

 

### 

 

‘Okay. so, full story’.

‘Well… Back when I first woke up on this planet, I was pretty short on _everything._ Friends, family, a palace to live in and servants to attend to my every need, -you know, everything I was used to. Instead, I was surrounded by a bunch of humans who were all afraid of me because of powers their sun gave me that I didn’t ask for and couldn’t do anything to stop.

-Then there was the typical snob Kryptonian who hated the sight of anyone from Daxam and wanted to toss me back into space for even being found in a Kryptonian pod in the first place. -The surly Martian running the show who was side-eyeing a permanent cell for me in case I did something like breathe or want to live my own life. -And both Kryptonian and the Martian were hostile, last-of-my-kind-still-standing hardasses, who couldn’t have made it clearer that they wished they’d never found me to begin with’.

 

 

‘Things got even worse when Kara told me my home planet was completely gone, not partially destroyed like I’d thought and my people were all gone, that was why I hadn’t been able to contact anyone with my distress signal. I didn’t know anyone other than me who had fled survived, and suddenly I was the last son of Daxam stuck on a strange planet where people weren’t exactly climbing over themselves to help me, which as a royal prince, I really didn’t know how to deal with. -But more than than that I was completely alone, I thought my entire civilisation was gone and I’d never known pain like it, I was crushed’.

 

 

‘I don’t know how I would have made it through those first few days if it wasn’t for Winn … I’m telling you this because I need you to understand how much he means to me because... You know, I’ve never said this although I’m pretty sure Winn and Kara already guessed for themselves, but the fact is the things people used to say about me were actually flattering compared to the truth. I really was just the worst. I was a selfish, spoilt, shallow, sex-maniac. I was top of the food chain in a society where social climbing, through assassination if necessary, was an art form and everybody wanted to be friends with, and party with the prince. I _revelled_ in the attention, but the only person I ever considered a real friend instead of a hanger-on was ... Let’s just call him my manservant. My parents gave him to me when we were 4. -Yeah I know how that sounds now, but believe me I didn’t know there was anything wrong with that at the time’.

‘He and I grew up together, we were inseparable until the day Daxam fell. My own parents left without me, fleeing Daxam because the crown must always come first, and according to my mother because they knew he would do his duty and save my life, and he did just that, he wouldn’t leave my side. He found a pod, shoved me in it before I could stop him, and it took off leaving him there to die’.

-‘At least that’s what I thought. I saw him again on my mother’s ship after she declared earth conquered and named it New Daxam. I was just so… _happy_ to see him alive, I didn’t even care that we were on opposite sides of a war. I’d thought he was dead all this time and to see him standing there... I ran up to him and hugged him. We used to hug all the time but this time he was stiff in my arms, and I just assumed it was because he was being forced to go along with my mother’s insane invasion plans, but now that we were together again he didn’t have to follow her, he could come with me. I promised him I had connections and could get the earth authorities to show mercy in exchange for his help fighting against my mother. Then he could stay on earth with me. I told him I’d help him find a job because they didn’t really have servants on earth, not the same as on Daxam anyway, but I had friends who could find him a place to stay, and get him a fake ID, and social number, and that it was strange at first, but he’d learn to like it here just as I had’.

‘He looked at me like I was insane … and worse, like I was... _dirt._ He’d never looked at me like that once in all our lives’.

‘At first I thought it was because I was a traitor to the crown, but I could feel the hatred coming from him, _it was personal. He wanted to kill me._ I realised if my mother had rescinded her order not to have me killed, because she’d managed to create an heir with mine and Lena’s DNA when she tried to force us to marry, then I wouldn’t have been necessary to the crown at that moment, and he would have ended me right then and there, _happily’._

‘As I stood there looking at the hatred in his eyes, the way his fingers were flexing on his gun. He told me what I was quickly figuring out on my own. He didn’t save my life because he cared about me or even because it was his duty, he saved me to win my mother’s attention. He said risking his life was worth it for the chance to be more than the favourite pet of a spoiled Prince who couldn’t even fathom how lucky and privileged he was. And now that he’d been promoted to my mother’s personal guard for loyalty to the crown in saving me, and earned a special position of honour with my mother for helping her cover up the fact she murdered my father for siding with me, he’d finally gone from lowly boy servant to the elite right hand squad of the ruler of Daxam. _So why would he go anywhere with me?_ What fool chose some exiled prince over a Queen?’

‘The weird thing is, even after meeting Winn I still didn’t get that what I had with … my servant was never a real friendship. Even seeing the hatred blazing in his eyes, all I could think was we’d grown up together, how could he hate me enough to want to kill me after everything we shared?’

‘It was Winn who helped me deal with it by reminding me of how I felt when I was first stranded on earth and held against my will at the DEO. Winn told me I should understand a little of what it was like to have your choices taken away from you, to be separated from your family, to have to work for others to eat or survive’.

‘That was when I started to think about it from my servant’s point of view. His whole family were born in the palace and had served mine for generations. With Winn’s help, I finally started to see how wrong that was. My parents and the court acted as if serving the crown was his family’s greatest privilege, and because we treated them well, and he never complained I thought that was true … I understand why he hated me now. I finally see I can’t even know what he went through growing up as a servant, or how awful it must have felt to be taken away from your parents and just _given_ to some kid who had complete control over your life. It was never a true friendship, how could it have been when one of us held all the power and used it every day, and one of us was given to the other like a pet? To him I wasn’t his friend, I was his spoilt, entitled owner. My family legally owned his and I wasn’t even aware enough to realise that might be something he’d grow up resenting!’

‘Truthfully the only reason I learned what real friendship is was because of Winn. It was different with Kara. I was attracted to her, I wanted to sleep with her practically from the beginning, I never wanted to just be her friend, not to mention Kara couldn’t stand me at first. But Winn, he just liked me for _me,_ and gave his friendship to me freely, not because I was a prince, and not because he wanted anything in return. I’d never experienced that before, Winn was the first true friend of my entire life, and I can’t tell you how much I missed him when I was away, and even though I can’t be with Kara the way I used to, I still have Winn, and I could not be more grateful for that’.

 

 

 

‘So now you know why Winn means so much to me, you can understand that I mean it when I say Winn is my best friend, and I would _never_ betray his confidence. The only reason I’m going to tell you what I know is because I’m worried about him too since he found out all that stuff about his dad making his mom abandon him when he was a little kid by threatening to kill him … Winn and I have talked about it but I don’t think he’s okay, and since you’re clearly worried too, maybe sharing what he’s told us will help us figure out a better way to be there for him and help him get through this. So let’s talk under that condition. _Deal?’_

‘ _Deal’_ James nodded, shaking Mon-El’s outstretched hand.

‘So, like I said. When I first got here, before I learned to be a better person, I had no friends or any idea what friendship really meant. Everyone thought I was a threat at worst and a nuisance at best that they had to keep at the DEO for everyone’s good. No one would even speak to me for days at a time. No one except Winn. He just kinda liked me from the start. Even then, at first I was like _what can this human do for me? How can I use him to get what I want?’_

 

 

 

‘But I couldn’t help but like him too despite him working for the enemy. Winn just has that effect, he’s impossible not to like’.

 

 

‘He used to sneak me out of the DEO so we could go out drinking’.

 

 

‘Then J’onn found out because I arm wrestled a guy and accidentally broke his arm, and his friend’s hand with my face when he punched me and the bar staff called the cops. Winn got me out of there before they turned up, but J’onn was mad and threatened to fire Winn when he tried to cover for us. I know right’ Mon-El chuckled, ‘lying to a psychic’.

 

 

‘I appreciated him trying to lie for me though, and I figured that was the end of me seeing the outdoors, maybe ever again, but the next night Winn turned up to sneak me out again, _and this time he had disguises._ He was pretty much my BFF for life after that’.

‘Winn was the main reason J’onn eventually agreed to let me live outside the DEO. He kept begging J’onn to give me a chance and offered to take full responsibility if I messed up, and by then Winn had worked his way past the gruff Hank Henshaw exterior, to the even gruffer J’onn J’onzz interior. Honestly, I think J’onn gave in just to get Winn to stop talking! -And maybe because he’d developed a soft spot for everyone’s favourite DEO nerd, because who wouldn’t?’

-‘So J’onn agrees to let me go, and suddenly I’m out of the clink and living my best life. Although not according to Kara, who was less than impressed with my employment choices and apparent lack of moral fibre after I quit being ‘Mike of the Interns’ at Catco, and rejected her uptight mentoring to basically become a hustler’.

‘I used to meet Winn regularly after whatever passed for work for me that day, especially when I managed to combine two of my favourite things, getting money for not doing very much and drinking, by getting a job as a ridiculous “mixologist” at a bar. I mean I was good don’t get me wrong. I even mixed something that could get Kara hammered. She kicked my ass for it under the guise of training the next day and pretended that she wasn’t, but seeing her giggling with her guard down like that… she was just so damn cute, and it was _totally worth it…’._

 

 

-‘And yes, I’m aware I sound like a lovesick idiot who still has it bad for her, probably because I am, and I do’. ...

‘Anyway, one night Winn was supposed to come meet me at the bar to try my new alcohol blend, which was like 80 percent proof, nothing Winn would ever turn down, and he didn’t show. Since Winn’s not one for bailing on a party I called him to find out what the hold up was. He said he was stuck at the DEO and couldn’t make it. I thought he was probably working too hard again and since drinking by myself was no fun, I decided to crash the DEO and get Winn to quit boring work and come drink with me, _by kidnapping if necessary’._

‘J’onn caught me sneaking in, because of course he did, and he was like, weren’t you desperate to leave this place Mon-El? If you miss your old cell so much I can have it prepared just the way you like it, _locked and extra drafty._ Personally, I’ll be glad to have you back where I can keep an eye on you. -And I was like _no thanks Mr red eyes._ I’m just looking for Winn, there are some drinks, and because he’s hopeless, some single people I need to introduce him to. Then J’onn told me Winn wasn’t even there, he was at home sick, and try calling him next time, because if he caught me breaking into the DEO again, I wasn’t leaving, _ever’._

‘So I was running away from _that_ horror show at superspeed when I thought, _if Winn was sick, why didn’t he just say so over the phone?_ Was he avoiding me? No, that couldn’t be it. I was great, obviously, and we were friends, so it had to be something else. _Something had to be wrong’._

 

### 

 

 


	4. We Need To Talk About Winn

 

### 

 

‘I called Winn again, and he said he had called in sick, but that was because he was working on something in secret and wasn’t ready to show it to the DEO yet. I knew he could get pretty deep into his inventions so he could be telling the truth, but now that I was paying attention he sounded _off_ to me, like something was wrong’.

‘I didn’t know what to do next because it wasn’t like I’d ever really been concerned with anyone other than myself before. I was worried something bad was going on with my drinking buddy, and I couldn’t talk to anyone about it because I hadn’t made friends with anyone else at that point. -The only people Winn and I had in common we’re Kara and J’onn, but Kara was still mad at me for tricking her into getting drunk the week before, and catching me impersonating a police officer the week before that, and wasn’t exactly speaking to me’.

 

 

‘J’onn didn’t trust me, and I couldn’t tell Alex because the last thing I wanted to do was get Winn in trouble for calling in sick if he wasn’t. I didn’t really know you well back then either, you were just another in a string of 5-minute bosses I’d had because no one could get fired quicker than Mon-El of Daxam’.

-Finally, I thought of someone I might be able to persuade to help me. Cat Grant’s assistant’.

‘Her names Eve by the way’, James interjected.

‘Really? Now that I think about it, I have like Tracy… or, Teressa or something in my head, wonder where I got that from? -It’s nothing like Eve’.

‘You’re probably thinking of Teschmacher’.

‘Why? Who or what’s a Tessmercher?’

 _‘Teschmacher,_ is Eve’s last name’.

‘Oh! Right. Anyway, I went to see Tess… um, merger, because she seemed willing to please me, which as we all know I was big on back then. And in yet another move of a complete tool I offered her more sex, -where we’d hopefully get to finish this time without Kara barging in and interrupting us _if_ she agreed to check the office people files or whatever and give me Winn’s home address. To be honest, I’d have slept with her again anyway, but it felt more heroic to offer sex in exchange for helping a friend’.

James shook his head slowly in disbelief, ‘you can’t be serious’.

‘Unfortunately I’m very serious, _and_ I figured Cara couldn’t be mad about me for using people for sex this time because it was for a good cause. _I was wrong’._

_‘Really, you were? I’m shocked’._

‘Sarcasm is beneath you Olsen, but the story of the beat down that ensued when I bragged to Kara about selflessly if not heroically, using sex for the right reasons, and her shoving me and calling me a jerk getting me kinda hot, and me maybe grabbing her and trying to kiss her, -well that’s a story for another day. And it will cost you more beer in a much quieter bar than we were in earlier if you want to hear it’.

‘I’m starting to get the feeling you have a lot of stories like that Mon-El. I’d better open a tab at the bar. It will be great for Catco’s series on aliens fitting into earth. Don’t worry all names are changed to protect the innocent and sadly the guilty, and obviously I’ll leave out anything that could possibly identify Kara. I think I’ll also leave out that last kissing part because it sounds like blatant sexual harassment to me, and frankly, _you deserved to get your ass kicked for it’._

‘Good idea about the tab, and yes sexy, I mean um sexual harassment, that’s what Kara called it, right before she slapped me’.

‘Which let me guess, you kinda liked?’

‘Maybe a little, yes, but that’s because she is **HOT** when she’s full of wholesome fury!’

 

 

‘Right… Okay, back to what happened when you tracked down Winn’.

‘Yeah, so I get to Winn’s place, and he’s just insisting he’s fine from the other side of the door and he would meet me for drinks as soon as he finished his project in a few days. He was acting weird, so I did the only thing I could and broke into his apartment. He tried to hide his face from me. He didn’t even want me to look at him, and as soon as I got a good look at him, I could see why. _Someone had beat the hell out of him James._ He was a mess, busted lip, nasty looking cut on his face, bruises everywhere, and his neck looked like someone had been choking the life out of him’.

James’s eyes slid shut, his full lips in a pained grimace as if he too hurt. His hands tightening around the coffee cup in his large hands. He set it down and looked at Mon-El whose hands were clenched into fists on the table as he growled, _‘I was ready to tear whoever did that to him in frigging **half!**_ Especially since on this planet I _literally_ could. I’d never been that upset or angry about something that hadn’t actually happened to me before, and I kept asking Winn to tell me who hurt him, but he wouldn’t. _He knew what I would do to them._ He actually made me a drink to calm me down even though he was the one that was hurt and kept reminding me that I wasn’t a prince here. I couldn’t just get away with executing someone, if I was caught they would send me to a DEO black site for hostile aliens that would make where the DEO kept me before seem like a tropical vacation’.

‘In the end I agreed to stop talking about me hunting for someone to tear in half because it looked like it was hurting Winn to breathe, let alone talk, and he was moving stiff and weird. I was ready to go back to the damn DEO for the second time that day to take Winn to their med-bay, but he literally begged me not to. He didn’t even want me to take him to a regular hospital because he couldn’t pass off what happened as an accident, and apparently, the hospital had to inform the police of suspicious assaults. The DEO monitored everything Winn told me, and he couldn’t risk them finding out a man matching his description had an assault investigation opened up because he was supposed to be a damn secret agent after all!’

‘I didn’t know if that was the whole reason why Winn wanted to hide being beaten up from the DEO so badly, but I couldn’t worry about that right then. I had to make sure he saw someone who could help him. I knew a lot of shady types by then, including some Aliens who ran a clinic for anyone who needed to get patched up off the books’.

‘I took him there, and the Aliens treated him with their miracle injury healing alien wonder-jizz, which, unbeknownst to me at the time was _literally_ their alien wonder-Jizz! Short version, your FDA wouldn’t have it and deported the Aliens for using their damn Jizz as a medical treatment! Unfortunately less product just increased demand and now they’re making a roaring interstellar trade, even to earth where a side effect of prolonged use in humans is growing extra toes. Let’s just say, a lot of pro wrestlers are now hiding the fact they have upward of 12 instead of 10 toes in their boots’.

‘Anyway, Winn healed up fast from that, well, Jizz, and don’t tell him that’s what it was James, he’s better off not knowing. Trust me, the _last_ thing anyone needs to worry about _is if some damn alien used its damn Jizz to heal them **every frigging time their tooth hurts when it rains!** ’ _

One of the college kids a few tables over dropped his vegan muffin midway to his mouth and openly stared at Mon-El. ‘Flaxseed huh?’ Mon-El smiled, covering his apparent embarrassment at being overheard with a strained widening grin. ‘Trust me, dropping it did you a favour, you do _not_ want to eat that, it tastes worse than glued cardboard. _You’re welcome …_ You can stop staring now, _and maybe even try this thing called minding your own business’._

The kid gave Mon-El a look that was pretty much the visual equivalent of flipping him the bird and went back to his laptop and textbooks. Mon-El rolled his eyes, ‘Kids these days James, am I right? It’s all vegan muffins this and listening in on people’s frigging private conversations that’.

‘Okay…’ James drawled humouring Mon-El, and wanting to get back to more important topics of conversation, ‘so back to what you were telling me’.

‘... Urm yeah. So, after Winn healed up in no time, because of what we won’t talk about with damn nosy driver over there listening in’.

‘What? Oh, I think you mean nosy parker-

-‘That’s what I just said-

-‘No it has nothing to do with driving, it means… Nevermind. _Winn?’_

‘Well I’m trying to tell you, after he got better, because of _that thing we won’t speak of,_ I offered to teach him how to fight. I’d thought about it, and I figured the reason he didn’t want anyone to know he got beat up was the DEO were a bunch of judgemental hardasses who would look down on him for being weak. They, and Kara especially, were forever judging me despite my being obviously great I though, so I understood why he wanted to avoid that.

‘So a few days later me and Winn we’re downing shots back at his place. You know, just a couple of badass hombres kicking back after work, and he suddenly told me he didn’t exactly lose a fight the time he got hurt. He said he and a regular Dom he could trust, but they were having problems, so he’d picked a stranger on Grinder, or Tinder, or Harder, -something ending in er, and it was a big mistake and things got out of hand. I told him what happened was way more serious than just getting out of hand, _he got beat half to death!_ And if that was what you got from whatever app he found that “Dom” he should forget about ever using that thing again! Then I asked him what the hell a Dom was anyway? Because at the time I had no idea what that meant. I’ve since looked it up, and all I can say is _wow’._

James looked Mon-El in the eye, his manner serious. ‘I’m the regular Dom Winn was talking about, the one he trusted but was having problems with so he hooked up with a stranger who hurt him’.

‘I’m sorry, you’re _what?_ You’re... You and Winn? I don’t ... _**What!?!’** _

 

### 

 


	5. We Need To Talk About Winn Part 2

...‘Wait, you're not… You and Winn? -You're being serious?’

‘Yes’.

‘Then you wanna explain to me how the _hell_ some frigging bastard hurt Winn on your watch? You're supposed to be dating him, that means _protecting_ him, so why the hell didn't you?’ Mon-El demanded.

‘Believe me I've been asking myself that same question, but for the record, I wasn't actually dating Winn’.

‘But you just _said_ you were his Dom!’

‘I am, or at least I was. … It's complicated’.

 _‘I don't care about what friend with bonuses or whatever it's called deal you had going on with Winn’_ Mon-El yelled angrily, ‘If you were looking out for him, _**then he never would have got hurt in the first place!’**_ He took a deep breath, lowering his voice as the college kid started staring at him again in alarm. ‘You better frigging explain this to me Olsen’ he growled, _**‘right now!’**_

‘Alright, that's fair, but I'm not making any excuses. For what it's worth, I blame myself for Winn getting hurt just as much as you. So, here's what happened. From the top is better I guess’.

-‘Winn and I first met about a year before Kara and J'onn found your pod. I'd just started my new job at CatCo, and I already knew about Kara because Clark asked me to look out for her’.-

 

 

-‘But I didn't know she had told Winn, and the next thing we both knew she was letting us know we were both her best friends and insisting we all get along and help her superhero together’.

 

 

‘At first Winn and I were kinda rivals because we both liked Kara, but like you said Winn is impossible not to like, -and Kara wasn't really for either of us. We were all just better off being close friends’.

 

 

‘The friendship between me and Winn kinda just grew on its own, and I realised I kinda liked hanging out with him when it was just the two of us’.

 

 

-‘So this one day I stopped by the DEO and Winn thought I was there to see Kara, but I told him I was looking for him and invited him out for drinks after work’.

 

 

‘We were having fun just kicking back, talking about what it was like to be friends with a superhero, and how we wished we could do more to help people than sit on the sidelines while Kara and Clark did all the heavy lifting. And I was also learning that innocent as Winn seems he's a talented card shark because he can count cards, and he's quite a little pool hustler. He told me it was how he made some much needed extra money in college, because two low paying jobs and a scholarship only went so far to paying rent and expenses’.

‘Winn was just about to take yet another perfect shot, and bilk me out of more of my money when this guy comes up to him and just starts putting his hands all over him, grinding up behind him like we weren't in public as Winn was bent over the pool table, but Winn clearly wasn't into it because he went pale and just _froze._ So I told the guy to back off and asked Winn if he was okay, but before Winn could answer the guy spun him around and was all up in his face saying he'd been trying to call him, and who did he think he was not answering like the obedient little bitch he should remember he was if he knew what was good for him’.

‘Winn looked scared, and even if he hadn't I wasn't about to have anyone talking to Winn like that, so I pulled the guy back, shoved him and told him to walk away while he still could. -But instead of taking the message to get lost, the creep started yelling _-“that little bitch is my property. Look if you're just after a turn, I'm not opposed, in fact it's good when big muscular guys like us put little bitches like him back in his place, and I think I'd enjoy watching you pounding him. So long as you know **I'm** the only one who gets to say who can have him. So if you want a turn, take a number and get in line to screw my property like everyone else”. _ I mean he was just talking unbelievable trash’.

 _‘ **And you better have kicked his ass for that** ,’ _Mon-El growled behind angrily clenched teeth.

‘Oh I did believe me, that creep found himself sprawled out on the floor with a busted lip courtesy of my fist real damn quick. -Not that it shut him up for long, because he starts yelling more trash about how Winn was his bitch and should come crawling back to him if he didn't want to be taught a lesson, so I hauled the guy up, punched him in the mouth again, dragged his ass to the door of the bar and threw him outside onto the street _face first’._

‘We left pretty quickly after that, especially since the bar staff weren't too pleased about the fighting’.

‘Winn was completely silent as I drove him over to his place, and he seemed pretty shaken, and I had no intention of leaving him alone until we talked and I knew he was okay. I'm pretty sure Winn guessed that, or maybe he just wanted some company after what happened, either way, he invited me up for coffee when we got there, which I was glad about’.

‘He wasn't ready to talk right away, so we sat together drinking coffee until he was, then he told me he was part of the BDSM scene, and the guy I'd punched was his ex-Dom, and he'd been having trouble making him understand it was over. I was kinda surprised to hear Winn was into BDSM, -I mean I didn't know anything much about it other than what I'd seen in mainstream media, but from what I had seen I never would have suspected Winn was into it, he was just so, well, _Winn._ When I managed to find my voice I told Winn I didn't care what scene he was into, Dom or not, what I saw of how that guy was disrespecting and threatening him was unacceptable’.

‘Winn tried explaining that “being passed around” was just a term for safe role play with people he knew and was sleeping with consensually, and being called “bitch” was a designation for someone who liked collar-play like he did. I didn't understand the whole Dom, Sub relationship back then so I didn't know what to think as Winn insisted that BDSM wasn't dangerous when it was done right but just like anything in life, you got jerks who spoiled it for everyone else, and the guy I'd met just couldn't take a safe word for an answer, but that didn't mean the whole scene was bad’.

‘I had the feeling that even though what he was saying might be true, it also seemed like he was trying to play off what had happened with that guy as no big deal, just some ex who wouldn't take a hint, and that it was embarrassing and annoying but not dangerous. But I wasn't sure about that at all. I was worried about the way the guy had been threatening Winn, it hadn't seemed like any “role play” to me. All I could think about was how genuinely scared Winn had looked when that guy touched him, and if it really was roleplay then wouldn't Winn have objected when I punched the guy and told me I'd misunderstood that they were playing some kind of game?’

‘Then suddenly some things started to click into place, like all the times I'd seen Winn with bruises, and he'd told me it happened when he went right instead of left during sparring sessions, or screwed up in the battle simulator and had his ass handed to him. I'd always believed him because he isn't a natural fighter and training was always hard for him, and back then I didn't know how much the guys actually liked Winn, and given he was both the new guy and a nerdy civilian at a black ops government base crammed with roided up tough guys I thought they were bullying him. But after what I'd seen that night, I started to think maybe some of those bruises were because his asshole ex-dom was abusing him. -and I remembered that when I would ask Winn to tell me which asshole at the DEO was smacking him around when they were supposed to be training him so he could avoid getting black eyes instead of frigging giving them to him, he wouldn't tell me anything about it, not even the day I caught him crying in the locker room sporting a red-raw bloodied eye’.

 

 

 

‘With that incident in mind I asked Winn if this ex-dom had actually been the one giving him the black eyes and bruises all this time, and not training like he'd said. I was scared I might be right about what was really happening, but Winn denied it and said what he always did, that it was just accidents during training. Then I noticed he could barely look me in the eye when he said it. He wasn't telling me everything, that much was obvious, but I didn't want to push more than I already had’.

-‘The situation was too serious for me to just let it go, so I decided to find out the truth, and I left Winn's place determined on doing just that even though it was the middle of the night. Thankfully, having connections, especially at the DEO, really pays off. I didn't even have to call in a favour, all I had to do was tell the guys the truth, well the part about some creep was stalking and threatening Winn, and the guys had no problem asking the tech team to track the creep down’.

‘It didn't take long to get his location, and as soon as they had it they went to his house, dragged him out of his bed, black bagged him and threw his ass in a DEO black site cell’.

‘I went straight back to Winn's place after that. It was the middle of the night by then, but I didn't care. I begged him to just talk to me, to tell me the truth about what the guy had done to him. Eventually, Winn lifted his laptop screen, and his voice was barely above a whisper as he told me he'd hacked into his ex-Dom's cloud account because he suspected the guy was filming him without his consent, and he'd been right because he'd found terabytes of film, with loads of guy's names on it not just his, and the stuff with his name was definitely filmed without his consent. He told me he'd erased the entire account to be safe and make sure his ex-Dom didn't get to keep any other film he'd taken without consent, but he'd kept a copy of one of the videos made of him to remind himself why he could never have anything to do with his ex-Dom again’.

‘Winn asked me if I was sure I wanted to watch it, and his expression told me I definitely wasn't going to like what I saw, and he looked so worried, like he was afraid of what I would think of him or something. I needed him to know it was okay, I told him that I would never judge him, and I would only watch the film if he felt he was ready to have me see it and if it made it easier than talking about it, but he absolutely didn't have to show me if he didn't want to, there was no pressure’.

‘Winn just looked so scared, and he told me I probably wouldn't be saying anything about not judging him after I saw the video’.

‘I waited for Winn to decide if he was going to press play or not, so he knew I meant it when I said there was no pressure. Eventually, he did press play, but he couldn't look at the screen when it started, he even curled up on the sofa we were sat on and covered his ears’.

_... ‘Let's just say I soon understood why’._


	6. We Need To Talk About Winn Part 3

‘I can tell by the look on your face that you don't want to talk about what was on that video James, -but I'm asking you to _tell me’._

‘It's… _not_ pretty Mon-El. _… Just watching 5 minutes of it made me sick to my stomach **and had my blood boiling with anger** ’. _

‘I believe you, but I need to know. I have to understand everything about how bad things really got for Winn’.

‘Alright… Winn was… already badly beaten up when the video started. Even on the old-style black and white footage, I could see the horrible bruising on his body clearly. The ex-Dom guy was standing to the side of Winn with his back to the camera, and the image kept zooming in and out on Winn's face. I realised the high def picture and crisp audio meant the camera was state of the art and the film was being purposely shot to make it look like it was from an older style hidden CCTV camera at a voyeuristic angle, meaning the creep had put a lot of effort into staging this’.

‘There was bruising on Winn's ribs and torso, and he was wheezing for air, winded and beaten down, not up to fighting off a guy who easily had 50 pounds of pure muscle on him as he forced him into some contraption with thick ropes, then hoisted him up high by his wrists bound above his head until his feet were dangling above the floor, and he was the same height as the ex-Dom’.

‘The guy gripped Winn's chin bruisingly hard and told Winn unless he wanted more things he didn't like to happen, he had to say he was his obedient little bitch and then beg forgiveness for saying it was over between them. That Winn only got to leave when he was tired of teaching him his place and watching other guys screwing him, and not one second before’.

‘Winn looked like he was in horrible pain. I could see how deep the ropes were cutting into him, and he kept on repeating a strange word I've never heard of, but I didn't need to know what it was or even that much about BDSM to understand it had to be a safe word. Especially since Winn kept saying the word over and over, begging the guy to listen … Instead, the guy... punched Winn in the face, and I mean _really_ hard. _Then he licked the blood off his fist..._ And hit him again and again’...

... ‘I couldn't watch much more after that, could barely keep myself from throwing up as the guy kept on hitting Winn even after he was knocked out, then started masturbating, like he was excited by the sight of Winn's bloodied, beaten unconscious body. I stopped the video then unable to watch a second more. Then I noticed the video's date stamp on the pause screen. _It was filmed the day before I'd found Winn crying in the locker room with half his face beat to hell,_ the same day he'd told me it happened during a DEO training session, even yelling that I should just stop asking when I demanded to know which agent had done it’.

 

 

 _‘Now I knew why he wouldn't tell me._ My worst fears had been confirmed. _The guy had been beating Winn up, and using BDSM as an excuse to do it._ The video proved what had been happening between them wasn't anything like safe or consensual. -Not that hurting Winn that badly would ever be okay under any circumstances’.

‘The first thing I did after seeing that video and knowing the truth about what had been going on was drive all the way back out to the DEO black site and confront the guy. I had them let him out of his cell to make it a fair fight as we were both the same size. He got his licks in, I'll give him that, he knew how to dish it out, but he wasn't so good at taking it. So, while I was handing him his ass, I told him he was never going to see or even contact Winn again, or I would have my buddies just forget he was ever here and he could rot’.

‘The only problem was I couldn't actually do that, in fact, I had to get the guy out of there soon before I got my buddies in trouble when people started asking questions, like who's the human in the cell meant to contain hostile aliens? And words like “abuse of power”, “internal investigation”, and “Court-martial” started getting thrown around’.

‘In the end we could only keep the bastard in a cell for one night, then the guys were forced to dump the creep back in his apartment before anyone found out. I was waiting for him when they did, I told him his being out of jail made no difference because when it came to Winn he was off limits permanently or next time we'd do worse then just lock his ass up for a couple of nights. Let's just say we got into another fight when he said he owned Winn and could do whatever he liked to him. The fight escalated, and I kept picturing what I'd seen him do to Winn in the video, and just knowing he wanted to do it again ...or worse. I couldn't let him hurt Winn again, _I had to stop him!’_

-‘But even when the fight was at the point where I'd given him _two_ black eyes to pay him back for what he did to Winn, I knew it wasn't enough to keep him away. It's a free country, short of jail or a restraining-order what else could I really do? And would either stop him anyway? Deterrents only work on people that fear consequences. He'd already been dragged out of his house, black bagged and thrown in a cell, by now he knew Winn had people who had connections looking out for him, but it hadn't scared him off at all. _If anything he was even more determined to get his hands on Winn._ So why would a restraining order matter to him when it's just a piece of paper that can't physically stop him from doing anything?’

-‘And even if he landed up in jail for violating a restraining order, prison is full of criminals all with connections on the outside. And the creep liked the idea of other guys doing all kinds of things to Winn as long as he ordered it. So chances were high that he would get someone or multiple someones to harass and even attack Winn until he could get out of jail and do it himself’.

-‘We were still fighting while I was realising all of this and I suddenly knew for a fact that nothing but stopping the guy _permanently_ would protect Winn from him. -And I'm not proud of it... but I almost did. _I almost ended the guy right there’._

‘You're right not to be proud of it James, because what the hell do you mean _almost ended him?!_ You **_should_** have ended him right then. _I would have._ In fact, if he hasn't been dealt with properly so he can't come after Winn again _**I will.**_ There is no way I'm letting him live just because you were crazy enough to. I'm not the same person I was when I left, too much has happened to me. I've been living and fighting through a war for the fate of the future for the last seven years, and you know what I've learned James, I've learned time and time again that keeping your hands clean by not killing is all good and well when you have that luxury. If you don't, _you can either choose to keep your precious hands clean, or you can do what it takes to save innocent lives. And if Winn doesn't count as an innocent life, then who does?_ You know in all the time I've known him I've never seen or heard Winn so much as being a dick to anyone, let alone deliberately hurting someone. _He is the best of us all, he is worth protecting._

-‘And that's what I don't get here James. You _knew_ you didn't have the luxury of sparing that guys life because you've had to deal with a psychopath who gets off on hurting people before, and not just any psychopath, Lex frigging Luthor, one of the worst there is. The way I hear it he had you kidnapped, shot, and even tortured you himself, and not because he wanted information from you, or was using you as bait to draw Clark out, he just did it to amuse himself, right? To see if he could break you and make you turn your back on Clark for not being able to protect you from him. And don't try to tell me it's not the same thing because I'll bet that in his own way Luthor got off on hurting you as much as that asshole did on hurting Winn, and you know it. Which means, even knowing full well what kind of psycho you were dealing with when you confronted Winn's ex after seeing that video, _and_ knowing what would happen to Winn if you didn't stop him when you have a chance, _you _still_ let his live!_ **Why?** I don't understand this at all, _why didn't you stop him?!’_

‘Because I _have_ to believe killing is not the answer to everything, or even anything Mon-El’.

 _‘That's your lofty ideals talking’_ Mon-El growled, cracks appearing in the coffee cup in his hand _and you're wrong, **believe me’.**_ He set the cup down gently, trying and failing to prevent it from crumbling, the pieces of white porcelain sticking to his palm as he brushed them off, glancing around to make sure no one had noticed, visibly thankful the college kid was deep into his muffin and studies instead of blatantly staring like before. ‘James, listen to me. If there's one thing living in a future where massacre after catastrophe after atrocity meant so many people lost their loved ones taught me, it's that you have to protect the people you care about, no matter the price, _you have to’._

 _‘I know that._ How the hell do you think I almost ended up killing that guy? Protecting Winn was all I could think about when I had my forearm across his throat, and I was applying more and more pressure ... - But strangely enough, it was actually thinking about Winn that stopped me. -It was like I could hear Winn telling me that I wasn't a murderer, that someone who wanted to be a hero had to be better than that. So I knocked the jerk out before I did something I would regret’.

 _‘Meaning you didn't finish the job._ Look, just tell me where the guy is, you keep your hands clean if that's so important to you. _I'll deal with him myself’._

‘I didn't kill him for _Winn_ not for me. I knew if I did, I'd never be able to hide what I'd done from Winn, and he'd never look at me the same way knowing I'd killed in his name and put blood on his hands when he never asked for that. The last thing I wanted was to make things worse for Winn. I had to find another way to protect him other than killing.

-‘I tied the guy up in case he came round and tried to think of another way, but I wasn't exactly at my problem solving best by a long shot. Even after the things Lex had done to me in the past, I'd never felt so angry and desperate, never even come close to killing anyone. I'd scared the hell out of myself with what I'd almost done because it's not me, and it certainly isn't what Winn would have wanted. In the end, it was thinking about Winn that got me to pull myself together and focus. -The guy wouldn't be unconscious forever, and there was no way I could just let him go free because Winn might not be lucky enough to survive another encounter with him, and I couldn't protect him every minute of every day. _The guy had to go._ It was as simple as that, but _how?’_

‘The requirements that the guy went away, never contacted Winn again, but stayed alive finally gave me a possibly crazy idea that could just work’.

‘I knew from reliable medical sources too scared to go on the record, that there had recently been a spate of ‘‘incidents’’ where enemies of the Marconi family mysteriously lost their memories and in many cases their minds. -Too many sadistic mob enforcers turned into bland smiling blank slates, and word gets around. And the word was the Marconi family had their hands on some futuristic tech stolen from what witnesses described as a “redheaded time traveller dressed like a cowboy”. Obviously, that sounded ridiculous, but I was pretry sure that matched the description of that Rip Hunter time traveller, maybe before he rounded up the Legends or after, time travel, _who knows with that <,/em> anyway he’s from the future, has future tech, and the evidence of what was happening was real. It all added up to one thing. -Instead of killing their enemies and racking up the inevitable body count that meant the cops were always on their case, the Marconi family had found another way to deal with their enemies’. _

 

‘Fortunately, Cat Grant was eager to get an article into print about the rumoured Marconi family plans to renovate the newly available downtown territory, now that the rival Souchi family had either suddenly completely forgotten downtown was their territory that they had defended with bloodshed for generations and were suddenly amenable to selling, -or had gone into an irretrievably happy blank state of mind overnight and had to be taken to a supervised care environment for their own good. I knew as a journalist who could put a positive spin on the Marconi bid, I had a legit angle I could use as an in without risking having my own memory stolen for sniffing around Marconi family business, something that has never been good for anyone's health, mental or otherwise’.

‘I knew if I played my cards right, I could meet with Marconi to discuss getting rid of the guy under the guise of getting an editorial for CatCo. I made a call, set up a meet for that evening, and over a civilised dinner, -with the creep tied and gagged in the trunk of my car,- I agreed to use CatCo resources to publicise the official municipal bid the Marconi family were making to redevelop downtown, which of course meant a ton of lucrative construction contracts for them, and they agreed to help me out with my problem’.

‘One memory eraser flash-thing later, and the problem of a creep beating up and then obsessively stalking Winn so he could do it again was solved, _because the creep couldn't remember Winn’._

‘So that's how you dealt with the guy?’

‘Yeah. I never had any intention of just warning him off again and then leaving him free to attack Winn whenever he chose. That was never an option. I knew I had to deal with him, and I did. Just not in the way you were thinking’.

‘What you did sounds very... clean. _Which is why I don't like it._ There are less theatrical and more permanent ways to deal with someone who is a threat to Winn. Killing them dead for example would be one way to go that wouldn't have me asking if the bastard is just going to wake up one day, remember who he is, and then go after Winn again. I mean, how permanent is this so-called solution? There's no way it can be as effective as say crushing him into a fine powder would be’.

‘Nothing is as effective as that, but it is the next best thing because I effectively did that to his mind’.

‘What? I thought you just wiped his memory, now you're saying you crushed his mind, _how does that even work?’_

‘Truthfully, I'm not even sure the device I used is _supposed_ to do that at all. _But I knew that it could’._

‘According to Marconi Senior, all his ‘‘expensive Eggheads’’ had figured out was the device apparently doesn't just remove memories, it creates some kind of mental harmony to cover up the memory removal by making people think nothing particularly unusual has happened. It means people directly exposed to its flash feel a bit disorientated for a moment and then go on with their lives, -even if people are exposed on multiple occasions the effect is the same, otherwise the mind wouldn't accept there were gaping holes in its recollection and people would eventually go mad trying to get back a memory that was no longer there. -Think of it as being like constantly having a word right on the tip of your tongue minute after minute, day after day but never being able to remember what it was no matter how hard you tried. Essentially it’s continued mental torture, leading to severe cognitive dissonance and eventual complete mental breakdown.  
-But some people's minds are abnormal, and it seems the device has trouble or is simply not designed to work on sociopathic, or as in the case of Winn's ex-Dom, psychopathic minds. And the higher the mental abnormality, the stronger the device acts to compensate, and it seems the only way the device can create mental harmony in those cases is to try to correct the disharmony, basically, by turning their mind into a harmonious blank state. When I told you the guy doesn't remember Winn, perhaps what I should have said is he doesn't even remember his own name. _And he never will’._

‘… So you what? -Pulled a Dorothy from Wizard of Oz? -But instead of a house you basically dropped future-tech on him crushing his mind, and now Ding Dong the psychopath is gone?’

‘Well… yeah. -I mean, I can't talk to the state of his soul, maybe when he eventually dies of old age and his soul goes to hell, he'll remember who and what he used to be as he roasts for eternity. -But while his body is still alive and topside the guy he used to be is completely gone, and there's no way to bring him back. So yeah, I guess you could say I crushed him, just without killing him. _And I would do it again._ The guy was too dangerous to be left to carry on. It wasn't a matter of _if_ he beat someone to death it was _when._ He needed to be stopped before that happened. Now, instead of being locked in an institution somewhere with drugs being shoved down his throat at the taxpayer's expense, he works in an animal sanctuary with some other men whose minds met memory removal device while being mentally deranged. -I don't know if you can say he's happy exactly, but he's not exactly unhappy either. He's just… content. And frankly, after the things he did, _that's better than he deserves’._

‘So you paid that asshole back for what he did to Winn, as well as making sure he could never come after him again by let me get this straight, frying his brain, turning him into some kind of mild-mannered goat-petting looser, _and_ making sure he stays that way for the rest of his pathetic life? _Damn Olsen, **that** is cold. I take back everything I’ve said about you not dealing with that creep. _ I was getting at you for not killing him but what you did, way better! _- **Impressive** is what it is. _Seriously, I have goosebumps over here! ... Wow! Oh, and for the record. __he got exactly what was coming to him’.__

‘... Yeah, _he did’._

‘Sucks that you had to be a part of promoting all this, um gentrficating or whatever to do it though’.

‘It would have happened with or without CatCo reporting on it believe me. -Although I readily admit it has spiralled out of control. I mean how many coffee houses can you get per square inch of land before its too much? -This one we're in now literally opened a short while ago, on a one-mile strip of a side road that already has five other places to buy overpriced coffee and muffins on it. -But, you have to look on both sides when you work in journalism, and this neighbourhood, heck all of downtown was being strangled by the Souchi family's protection rackets. The Marconi family taking over the territory means too much construction and rising rents and property prices, but the area is thriving I suppose… well, for the middle class at least, not for the affordable housing families that originally lived here before all the damn condos started going up. I guess those without money got a raw deal under both families, but what else is new’.

‘So what happened after you abuse your position at CatCo to get and organised crime boss to basically lobotomise your enemy in exchange for favourable press coverage for their construction project bid? What James, I refuse to sugarcoat what you did _because I am too damn proud of you!_ I would never even dream of undermining your majorly shady achievement because it's like you, James hero guardian Olsen has learned something after spending all this time with me after all. Namely, the art of dispatching your enemies without it ever being plausibly linked back to you, let alone anyone being able to prove you did it! Ah, my good influence has finally rubbed off on you James and I just couldn't be happier’, Mon-El dabbed at his cheeks dramatically with a muffin crumb dusted napkin, his voice a choked up whisper, _‘I promised myself I wouldn't cry if it finally happened’._

‘Oh my god, _would you stop?_ -Anyway. After the device was used on the ex-dom abuser creep, he opened his eyes, smiled at me blankly and asked me who I was and then who _he_ was, and I knew two things. One, the guy had officially been a psychopath or the device wouldn't have caused that reaction, and two, the work was done. I put the guy on a random street corner and called in a report of a man who seemed mentally challenged wondering the streets. Protective services were pretty much used to calls like that regarding men wandering around the downtown area by that point and were on the scene in 15 minutes flat bundling the empty shell of the ex-dom into a van and taking him away’.

_‘Good riddance’._

_‘Exactly._ Anyway, dealing with all of that had taken the better part of 24 hours to sort out and I hadn't slept since it all began, but I needed to see Winn. I called and asked him if we could talk at his place. He said we could, and when I got there I told him his ex-Dom was out of the picture for good and he never had to worry about him again. -And that I wished I'd known about what was happening sooner so I could have protected him from that guy’.

‘Winn told me there was nothing I could have done because he put himself in that position. He told me he knew he couldn't trust the guy pretty much from their first session when he ignored a safe word, but worse than that he couldn't trust himself around him because for a while being with a Dom who broke the rules had been addictive’.

‘I tried to wrap my head around that, and all I could think to say was he'd been right to end it, but he should have ended it the first time the guy stepped out of line, before it ever got to the stage it did, and no matter what, to never let that happen to him again. If he was into this BDSM stuff, then he needed to find someone he could trust to keep him safe even if they were doing risky things, and no matter what he deserved better than some asshole who clearly got off on doing things outside of a safe arrangement’.

‘Then Winn told me he'd started seeing a therapist over the last few months and part of the reason why was to help him stop making decisions like deliberately choosing a Dom he knew he couldn't trust, but every now and then he still “fell off the wagon”.

‘I was trying to wrap my head around the things Winn was telling me when he suddenly kissed me out of nowhere, and asked me to help him by being his Dom, because he trusted me with his life and he knew I would never hurt him in a way he didn't want or like’.


	7. We Need To Talk About Winn Part 4

‘At the time, I was dealing with my growing feelings for Winn by not dealing with it at all, and when he kissed me it sorta just _exploded,_ and the next thing I knew I was agreeing to be his Dom because I wanted to protect him more than anything, even though I had no idea what being a Dom actually entailed, let alone if I could do it.  
Truthfully, I had no real idea of what I was agreeing to at the time, and I certainly didn't understand how deep and involved the Dom-Sub relationship can be both physically and mentally, and in a lot of ways that could have made me as dangerous to Winn as the Dom's I was trying to keep him safe from’.

‘As it was we managed, I learned how to be the best Dom I could, and the right ways to do things as I went along, and Winn is actually a pretty good teacher. We worked it out together, and things were good, really good... right up until Winn was attacked and nearly killed during a Guardian mission’.

 

 

‘He'd been training for a while by then, and I guess he was expecting that he would handle it better if he was ever attacked again. He put so much pressure on himself he forgot that learning how to fight doesn't magically mean you can never get blindsided, it just means you're better at defending yourself. -The attack really shook Winn up, but instead of blaming the asshole running around with the gun for attacking and trying to shoot him, Winn blamed himself for getting hurt, and convinced himself he was too weak to work in the field with me’.

‘I tried to tell him this wasn't like before with his ex-Dom. He wasn't a victim here, he was a badass who survived a gunman on a damn rampage, he should be proud. At least three cops and several innocent bystanders had not been so lucky that night. But he didn't want to face what happened, didn't want to talk about his fear, he just got down on himself for being a coward even though it wasn't true, and he fell off the wagon again and started having sessions with random Doms, and we got into a huge argument about it’.

‘Winn insisted it was -‘‘just rope and asphyxiation play’’ that was a bit stronger than I was into but not dangerous, and that it was no big deal. But I knew the kind of Doms he chose when he was in a bad place mentally, _and I knew it was too risky._ We kept arguing about the situation until Winn eventually agreed to stop putting himself at risk’.

‘...So you're saying when things are bad, Winn handles it by using physical pain to drown out the mental pain, and when he's like that, you or any decent Dom can't or won't hurt him enough for that to work?’

‘Right, that's what he meant by falling off the wagon, picking Doms who will go beyond what a Dom who cared about his mental state or physical safety ever would’.

‘So were things okay after he agreed to stop?’

‘For a long time, yeah they were, but then something really really bad happened’.

‘…. That sounds… _not good’._

‘Believe me, it _wasn't._ … Winn got the news that his dad had died and-

-‘Wait that's ...you're talking about when we were all together at that um singing even when you can't sing event, when that news report came in about Winn's dad and he ran out of the bar and you went after him? ... James, this bad thing you're talking about, this happened recently? Like since I've been back with him?’.

‘Yes’.

‘… Okay… it seems I didn't know a lot of things… I didn't know some asshole beat him up again and filmed himself doing it, and I didn't know something happened again recently … _Tell me everything’._

‘...So I think you know more than anyone Mon-El, that evil or not your family is your family’.

‘As the son of the woman that launched a devastating unprovoked attack on this planet that costs thousands of lives, but still counts her death as one of his biggest regrets, yes, I get it. Your family is still your family’.

‘So you understand that even though his dad was in jail for being a mass murderer, hearing he died was still difficult for Winn’.

 

 

 

‘When we were outside the bar, Winn told me about his family for the first time. All I knew up to that point was his father was in prison, his mother was dead, and he'd grown up in an orphanage. Winn told me his father was all the living family he had left in the world, so now, despite growing up in an orphanage, he really was one. He told me about his mom, that she had gone missing after they were in a car crash when he was a child, and she'd never been found’.

‘He said he was 8 when it happened, and he still doesn't remember the crash to this day or being spotted wandering alone on a deserted road by a couple who put him in their car and took him to the police station. The first thing he remembers is being sat on the desk sargent's counter wrapped in a blanket and being asked questions, -what was his name? How was he feeling? Did his head hurt? Where was his mother? He must have been in a car to be way out in the middle of nowhere like that, were his parents with him in a car? What was his mom's name? What did she look like? Did he remember what she had been wearing today? Did he know where they were driving to? On and on, but he couldn't answer, couldn't bring himself to talk, not to the police, or the doctor who examined him for injuries, or the people who he now knows must have been child services but at the time were just more strangers asking him questions. He couldn't talk to any of them, _all he knew was his mom was coming to pick him up._  
-But then the strangers told him they couldn't find his mother and they couldn't keep him in the police station, and since they still didn't know who he was and couldn't find any relatives looking for him he had to go to a place where children with no parents lived, and unless his parents or another relative came to get him he would have to stay there until he was grown up’.

‘He was alone and scared, but he went quietly with the strangers who said he had to live in a new place because he _knew_ his mom was going to pick him up, and if he went with the people the police told him to go with, the police would know where he was, and they could tell his mom when they found her so she could come get him’.

‘After a month in the orphanage waiting everyday for his mom to arrive, he started thinking that maybe, like him, his mother had been thrown from the car in the crash, but unlike him she hadn't been wandering around on the main road dazed and confused for some people to find and rescue. Maybe she had been thrown from the car and hurt badly. He told me he tried as hard as he could to remember anything from the time the crash happened to being in the police station but he just couldn't’.

‘He was all of 8, he knew he had no money to pay someone to find his mom like the Private Investigators he'd seen in the old black and white movies his mom liked. They always found people when no one else could. He wondered what he could do to get one of them without any money. Then a few weeks later he heard the old lady who worked in the office complaining about a new computer that had been donated to the orphanage, and how she didn't like it, she'd been doing her job just fine for 30 years without some contraption. He thought if he couldn't pay an investigator to find his mom, maybe he could find her on his own? -He always been good with machines like his dad and he knew computers were machines that could be used to find information, so he came up with a plan’.

‘The next day, at the canteen line he made sure he was next to the old lady who ran the office and while she was complaining to the other staff members about the new contraption taking up space in her office, and how the higher-ups were insisting she use it, and she'd be damned if she did, because the higher ups and their damn piece of junk didn't know how to do her job, he made sure no one was looking and carefully reached his hand into her purse where he'd seen her put the office key a time or two when she was locking the office to go home. Thankfully it was there and no one noticed him taking it’.

‘Later that evening he snuck into a room opposite the office and watched, hoping the next part of his plan would work. The old lady searched her pockets and purse for the key for a few minutes, then gave up turned out the lights, closed the door and went home. There was nothing of any value in the office other than the computer, and she obviously didn't think it was worth anything at all, so she probably figured the key would either turn up the next day or she would get a replacement. Either way, his plan was working’.

‘He made sure he was in line to be counted for bed and then snuck out of his dorm after lights out. He put the key in the office desk drawer so the old lady would just think she put it there and forgot, then he accessed the computer’.

‘His first foray into hacking was as simple as turning it on and searching for his mother on what passed for the internet 20 years ago. After an age he managed to find a newspaper article asking for information, listing the date, location, and approximate time of the crash, and giving a number for anyone who knew anything to call. He figured out how to dial out on the office phone and tried calling the number, but the surly cop who answered thought he was prank calling and threatened to kick his butt before hanging up on him’.

‘There was nothing more he could do that night, so he snuck back out and back into his dorm, glad no one had noticed he had gone. The next morning at breakfast he was planning a new way to sneak into the office to find more information and maybe try calling again and be more convincing at sounding like a grown up this time, when he was suddenly called into the office. He was nervous they'd found out what he'd done somehow, maybe one of the other kids had seen him sneaking out and told?’

‘Two police officers were standing in the room when he was lead in, their faces were grim, and he knew it was bad even before the older of the two crouched down to his level and said son, I'm afraid I have some bad news. It was a blur of the officer's voice after that ...identified the car … took so long because it was unregistered … woman with a kid matching his description and the clothes he was wearing when he was found bought a car with the same plates … last seen driving away with him in the backseat heading south… missing, no body found… miracle he survived… driver side clearly crashed into… no sign of a body… probably thrown from the car like him… not so lucky to walk away without a scratch… heavy rain and flooding must have washed the body away… missing presumed dead’.

‘All he really paid attention to was the last words. Missing presumed dead. He refused to believe it. If he survived, so did she. Just because they couldn't find her didn't mean she was dead’.

‘The cops left after telling him they were sorry for his loss. And he resolved to find his mother. Even if the cops had given up, he wouldn't, _not ever’._

‘And he kept searching, even when she was pronounced legally dead when he was 13’.

‘Winn told me earning a scholarship to college, graduating, making his own way in the world, all of it was shadowed by never knowing what happened to his mother. -And he kept coming up with crazier and crazier theories for why he couldn't find her. Maybe she hit her head in the crash and wandered off before search and rescue found the car and didn't remember him. Maybe she had been taken by criminals while injured and confused’.

‘By the time he had developed his skills to become a world-class hacker and still could find nothing, and a succession of investigators had taken his hard earned money and also turned up nothing. He was beginning to lose hope of ever finding her. Finally, an investigator refused to take his money after so many before him had turned up nothing, saying-

_‘‘Look, son, you have to face the facts and the general consensus from all these reports you already have here. I'm sorry, but there is no trace of your mother after the crash, and not for lack of people trying to find her._   
_Look, you must know the most likely explanation for what happened by now, you just have to try to bring yourself to accept it. She didn't make it son. The police never finding her body, doesn't mean she's alive._   
_You were found in torrential weather wandering around in a state of shock about a mile from where they eventually found your mom's car. No one knew the car was there, who you are or where you came from, the couple that found you were lost themselves in the heavy rain that night and weren't sure exactly where they were when they rescued you, and by the time search and rescue got onto the road looking for your mother's car to try to find her the weather severely hampered their efforts. It took them some time to find the car, which was way in a ditch on its side. There was no one in there, and the flooding and thick mud had covered any tracks. Your mother was a small woman son, her body could easily have been caught in the mud, obscured from search and rescue efforts and easy prey for scavengers, they would only need a little time with the body and what was left after that would have been dispersed by the torrential rain, washed into the river and lost._   
_You have to accept the facts son. Look, I could take your money but what good would it do? It won't change what happened. Let it go son, your mother wouldn't want this, she would want you to move on with your life’’._

‘After that, he finally started to accept that his mother had died that night. She was gone. It was the only explanation that made any sense. The only thing that explained why she had left him alone in that police station the night of the crash, why no one could find her, and why she had never come to find him in all these years. His mother was dead and had been all along. Finally, even though he promised himself when he was 8 that he would never stop looking, he put it to rest, put _her_ to rest’.

‘Then a woman turned up at his father's funeral and asked him if he recognised her, _and everything went to hell’._

 _‘He'd thought she was dead, and there she was._ No head injury causing memory loss, no abduction she had just escaped from after 20 years held captive, and no being thrown from the car, dying from her injuries, her body eaten by scavengers then what was left washed away into the river. She was alive and well, _and always had been’._

_‘She **had** left him all alone on that police station all those years ago on purpose’._

‘He told me he'd thought discovering his mother was still alive and had deliberately abandoned him could be the worst thing he ever heard _until he found out **why** , _ that his father on top of all the other terrible things he had done and the innocent people he had killed on his petty quest for revenge had forced his mother to either abandon him that night or he would kill him, had made him need to run away from the horrible truth, _that he was the son of a complete monster’._

‘He hadn't even had a chance to reconcile with his mother when his father's obsessed fan had tried to kill them, because she had contacted him after his father's death, finally thinking she was free to speak to her son without the fear of getting him killed. She had been wrong. _They had both nearly died because even in death his father was still using him as a weapon to inflict pain on his mother. Even from the grave his father's influence and evil had no limits’._

‘Winn said his mother didn't even tell him half of what his father had done because she had been trying to protect him, but things started to come back on their own. Like how when he was little he used to think his father would give him bear hugs, squeezing him so tightly he was crushing him until he couldn't breathe because he loved him so much, but when he thought about it knowing the truth he remembered how scared his mother used to be every time, how she hovered close by and always found some reason to get him away from his father’.

‘He remembered how she would often look haunted and scared even as she would tell him she loved him and would always keep him safe. He realised now his mother was trapped and terrified. If she ran he would find them and do something terrible, and if she stayed it was only a matter of time before something terrible happened anyway. Eventually, she tried to escape with Winn to an abused women's shelter, but his father found out somehow, and he chased them down and deliberately ran them off the road. He could have killed all three of them, that was how determined he was to stop her leaving’.

‘The worst part of it, Winn told me, was finding out his father had _wanted_ him to know the truth. He had recorded a video message to be sent to him in the event of his death but only _if_ his mother contacted him. If she hadn't, he would have left him not knowing what happened to his mother. Would have kept them separated for the rest of their lives. As if that wasn't bad enough, he told Winn everything in the video, the whole truth. How he'd never wanted children, had tried to force his mother to get rid of him before he was born and to give him away afterwards. That he hated Winn for coming between him and his wife and taking her love and attention away from him. That when he was a baby he'd wanted to get rid of him, leave him somewhere, drown him, anything so things could go back to the way they were. But his mother wouldn't part with him, and that after a while he realised he could use Winn to make her stay with him because she knew what he would do if she tried to leave. When she tried anyway, he punished her in the way he knew would hurt the most’.

‘Winn told me hearing his father say he hated him, that his birth was a curse that destroyed their happy lives, that he had ruined everything with his squealing and crying and sucking up all of his wife's love and attention until there was nothing left for him, that his birth had destroyed his life so it was only fitting that he do the same, meant he believed it when his father said all his attempts to reconcile with him from prison weren't because he cared at all, he'd been keeping in contact with him, so his mother, who he knew was out there somewhere watching would know that he had close tabs on him and could get to him at any time’.

‘He told me finding out from his father's own mouth that he had hated him for simply being born, and he'd only let him live all these years so he could make his mother suffer the loss of her son every day just _broke_ something in him, he couldn't take any more. He went looking for oblivion, ... And god, Mon-El he… _he nearly found it…’._


	8. We Need To Talk About Winn Part 5

‘Winn went missing, He'd called in sick to the DEO, but there was no sign of him at his apartment when I went to check on him that evening. I know you want to know everything, but I _can't_... relive the details of what happened to him I just… _I cant_ ’.

‘… Alright James, because despite what I said about wanting to know everything, that look on your face, like you wanna be sick and cry at the same time, and the way your hands are clenched into fists all tells me I probably don't want to hear it either, but I can guess. ...You found him beat up, right?’

‘Worse… when I found him… _his heart had stopped_ ’.

‘What the... Daxom _Gods,_ James I ... _Winn **died?**_ ’

‘He...’ ... James sniffed and wiped hard at his eyes… ‘it was... it was urm’.

Mon-El touched James's hand and left it there until James started to speak again.

‘...It was horrible. The med team managed to get his heart started. They told me after that if he'd been found literally a minute later it would have been too late because they can do a lot, _but they can't resurrect the dead._ -As it was, he almost died twice when the med team were getting him hooked up to life support. He had internal bleeding and a whole host of other problems because of... They didn't think Winn was gonna make it, he was in the ICU for days. I never left his side. I just kept holding his hand pleading with him to hold on to come back’.

 

 

‘... James, _why didn't you tell me?!’_ Mon-El demanded. I would have been with him too’.

‘I'm sorry. I should have called you, but for what it's worth I didn't call or tell anyone. Alex and Kara weren't at the black site I was at with Winn, and J'onn called up my work using my voice and said I had a family emergency and to manage without me for a while. Not that I knew or cared about that at the time. I just stayed in that place day after day. I didn't go to work, I didn't shower, I didn't even eat. I just stayed with Winn holding his hand, praying that the machine could keep him alive. It was all I was focused on’.

‘... Even when he did open his eyes, and they took him off life support because he was finally breathing on his own it was still touch and go, he couldn't even speak without getting exhausted from just a few words’.

‘Winn kept trying to tell me what happened wasn't my fault, He said that... deep down he hadn't cared what happened to him that night, that he hadn't even done the most basic checks’.

‘He said that even though he'd made some true friendships,-

 

 

-‘Being abandoned the way he had been at such a young age had cemented in his mind that he just wasn't worth anything’.

 

 

‘Having someone you care so much about, say something like that to you is both heartbreaking and terrifying because you realise they don't see how amazing they are, that they don't think they're worth anything or deserve to be happy, and because of that, what happened to them could happen again, and next time they might not survive it. ... You can't give someone self-worth, I get that, they have to find that in themselves. But I still felt completely powerless to help. The whole reason he asked me to be his Dom in the first place and I agreed was to protect Winn, _to keep them safe_. I was supposed to be his friend, heck I'm supposed to be the Guardian, I could protect strangers, but I couldn't protect the one person...’.

‘I thought I was being there for him through all the stuff with his mom coming back and finding out the truth about his dad, but I misjudged how bad things really were for him and… look what happened. ... You think you're mad at me for not being there for Winn Mon-El, but you could _never_ be as mad at me as I am at myself. _I failed, **completely**...’. _

…

…

…

The silence stretched on, and he looked up to face Mon-El, expecting to see justifiable anger and recrimination on Mon-El's face; instead, he saw a mixture of shock and horror.

Mon-El was silent for a long time, as they sat drinking the refills of coconut hot chocolate the woman behind the counter bought them when Mon-El waved her over, clearly unaware that they didn't have a table service in this cafe, something she was clearly letting slide because Mon-El kept waving her over with hundred dollar bills and telling her to keep the change.

 _‘Winn's mom should have killed his dad’._ Mon-El finally spoke, his expression shut down and angry. ‘My mom killed my dad and he wasn't trying to kill me he was trying to support me! If Winn's mom was any kind of mom she should have killed his dad the moment she realised he was a threat to Winn. -I mean she has a genius level intellect from what little Winn has told me about her, so there's no way she couldn't have figured out how to kill one insignificant piece of trash and make it look like an accident so Winn wouldn't have to know the truth and no one could lock her up for murder leaving Winn on his own, but she didn't, and I bet it was because she had ideals about frigging clean hands as well, and look what happened! _Look at the damage it did to Winn!_ -It's _why_ he's so messed up now that he's getting into bad situations were creeps are taking advantage of his pain and hurting him!’

-‘You know, even at his earth conquering, abandon me on a dying planet because a servant would save me and he had to protect the crown, worst, I knew my father loved me. And even when my mother murdered my dad, invaded earth, tried to force me to marry and father a child with my girlfriend's best friend, and took advantage of said best friends scientific genius and need to do good by tricking her into building a device to transport her earth conquering fleet here, not help humanity as promised, -I never doubted that my mother loved me either no matter how bad things had got between us. Even being on opposite sides of an invasion, I still.... I would have saved her if I could, I thought she would escape with the rest of her fleet, but she was too damn stubborn to give an inch. I guess when she said she would rather die than see me with a Kryptonian or give up "New Daxom" she meant it. But it didn't mean she...’.

‘God James, My parents abandoned me, yes, but they also searched the known worlds to find me when I never appreciated anything, and Winn, who deserves everything, he... I can't begin to understand what finding out your own father hated you enough to want to kill you and only kept you alive to make your mom suffer must have felt like for Winn’.

... ‘One thing I do understand though, is what it's like to be driven to breaking point by an insane murderous parent. Believe me, I know how badly that can mess with your head James, and that's what worries me, I know where that path leads and like what's already happened it's nowhere good. -I'm gonna talk to him, get him to remember that no matter what, no matter how bad it gets, he can always call me. I'll be his damn BDSM sober sponsor if that's what it takes, so long as he _**never**_ puts himself in danger like that again’.

‘I know you care about him Mon-El, so I think that's probably a good idea’.

… ‘I'm sorry I blamed you James. I was angry, but at myself more than you. I should have been a better friend to Winn since I've been back. I should have been there for him like he's always been for me. I was so wrapped up in my own problems; I had no idea things had gotten so bad for him. I mean he seemed to be coping okay after all that insanity with his parents’.

‘I thought he was coping too. It turned out even I didn't know how good he is at hiding his feelings behind a smile. I never even realised he was in so much pain that he would... need someone to hurt him so badly. Not that he wanted things to go as far as they did, but he still wanted to be injured, which isn't good’.

‘I just _can't_ understand _wanting_ someone to physically hurt me under any circumstances’.

‘Neither did I at first. Back when I got into that fight with his jerk ex-Dom and before I agreed to be his Dom I told him to stop BDSM outright. I thought it was dangerous and all about jerks taking advantage of him because he was vulnerable. He told me getting help had nothing to do with stopping BDSM and that being a Sub wasn't the problem or something he wanted or needed to give up’.

-‘Okay maybe not as just a thing, but the dangerous aspect that has to stop. As the former poster child for self-destructive reckless behaviour, I think that he's -wait, is this the real reason Winn was gone for so long? Because he was nearly killed! _He wasn't really on special assignment off world where none of us could text let alone see him was he?!’_

‘No. -I mean yeah he was off-world, just not on assignment’.

‘I'm guessing Since J'onn is the one that told all of us that, and since Winn couldn't just disappear without J'onn knowing why I'm guessing he knows the truth -wait forgot I said that, it's stupid. You know, Because J'onn doesn't make a point of it, even though I know he can read people's minds, most of the time I literally forget! Obviously, if Winn shows up lying about why he's covered in bruises, J'onn is gonna find out why. For one thing, it's his job to make sure one of his agents hasn't been compromised especially one with Winn's security clearance, for two things J'onn is seriously protective of his people, especially Alex, Kara, and Winn, and for three things he can literally read people's minds! Of course he knew what was happening! Duh’.

‘Yeah. Winn told me J'onn is the reason he started getting counselling in the first place. –And J'onn is the one who sent Winn off-world to recover. I'm just glad he got Winn some help and convinced him to take it. Not that J'onn tells me anything. I mean, I was with Winn in the DEO med bay where he was recovering, and Winn was telling me everything about his parents and his life, and then he convinced me to get some food because apparently, my stomach was growling all the way through what he was telling me and interrupting some very deep moments. I was just so glad he was smiling and making bad jokes again, I was actually starting to feel like I could breathe for the first time since he almost died when I stepped away to get a coffee and a sandwich, _and then I came back to an empty room’._

‘I was too shocked to even freak out for a second and then J'onn walks in the room full Martian Manhunter, which makes him like 7 feet tall. Then he tells me, he sent Winn away And I wasn't going to be able to see or speak to him for a while. That as far as everyone at the DEO knew Winn was on a classified off-world mission that needed his tech skills and it was going to stay that way because if Winn knew Alex or Kara knew the truth, it would cause even more damage’.

‘I argued with J'onn or I tried to, but he's kinda the immovable object. You've seen it, the only people that can ever talk him into anything are Alex, Kara and Winn, so I knew I wasn't going to be able to change his mind. So, I go home, and I start throwing things in a bag, and I'm basically about to contact someone that could help get me to wherever J'onn had sent Winn as long as I had something of his, which I did when J'onn just showed up at my apartment out of nowhere. _And by that I mean he literally just walked through the wall,_ and I was so surprised I blurted out, _‘you knew!’_

‘Then J'onn goes back to his human form, sits me down at my own table and himself next to me and says like he's explaining something to an idiot, ‘of course I knew, _I'm psychic’._

 

 

‘So I'm sitting there not feeling too bright while J'onn tells me he sent Winn to a place where time moves differently, and although it had been less than a few hours here, there a month had already passed, -and Winn was healing, but he needed time to concentrate on himself in terms of both his physical and psychological therapy. Bottom line, he wouldn't be bringing Winn back until he was better. My need to see Winn was not more important than his recovery, and I would just have to wait until Winn was ready’.

‘I was glad he was getting help and that J'onn was looking out for him personally of course, but I still just wanted, _needed_ to see him myself’.

‘And did you?’

‘No’.

‘Why not?’

‘I knew J'onn wouldn't have come and asked, well ordered me not to try and see Winn unless it was in Winn's best interest, so I left it alone, gave Winn the time he needed, but he's been back for a week now, and I still don't really even understand how long he's actually been gone from his perspective. I mean we've barely said a word to each other than work, and I can't stop thinking about him, worrying about him…’

‘... And what about whoever damn near, well did... kill... **_You tell me who and where they are and I'll murder-_** _-_

-‘They're dealt with Mon-El. J'onn took it personally. And the DEO protects their own’.

‘Good. _I hope they suffered._ But I still wish I had the chance to crush them to a slightly sticky carbon-based powder, _stuff them into a matchbox, **and throw the matchbox on a stack of flaming garbage!**._...Look, James, -this whole thing you have or had with Winn, it's clearly been intense. I want to thank you for finding him in time and saving his life. I can't lose him too. I love him, I would do anything for him, he's all the family I have left. I don't know what I...would have done If…’.

‘Yeah me neither...’.

‘I want to apologise again for what I said, for blaming you for him getting hurt on your watch-

-‘I told you, it's nothing compared to how mad I am with myself’.

‘I get that James, but there's plenty of blame to go around here. I wasn't there for Winn when he needed me. Since I got back, I've been so wrapped up in this whole thing with Kara, I didn't notice how badly he was hurting’.

‘Neither of us did Mon-El. I keep going over it and how the signs _must_ have been there, but I just... _missed_ them. I didn't see that he was in such a bad place he would... _how could I have missed that?_ I knew he was upset and I stayed close to him, but it wasn't enough. ...I let Winn down Mon-El, _and he nearly died because of it._ There is _nothing_ you can say to me that's going to change that’.

 _‘We **both** let him down James._ We're supposed to be the people closest to him and we didn't ... **_We can't let anything like this ever happen again!_** You and me James, both of us, we need to be there for Winn from now on. We have to make sure he doesn't ever spiral and take a risk like that again. _We need to keep him safe no matter what!’_


	9. Well, you could have spanked him with a feather

 

### 

 

Mon-El took a long moment as he visibly struggled to get himself together.

They sat in silence for a long while, the mood heavy.

‘You know what’s weird James?’ Mon-El finally murmured, a small, sad smile on his lips that didn’t meet his eyes even as he seemed determined to lighten the mood. ‘I’ve never _once_ thought of Winn as submissive because I’ve never seen him doing anything but rebelling. I mean it’s one of the things I love best about him, he never met a rule he wasn’t ready to hack bend or break, -like sneaking me out of the DEO, or side-kicking it with you, a vigilante in open defiance of Kara, which frankly makes him a lot tougher than me! I heard she read you two the riot act and cut ties with you both for a while when she found out you were super-heroing it up behind her back and yes, she might be hot when she’s angry, but she’s also kinda terrifying’.

‘She was just afraid we’d get ourselves killed, you know how protective she is of us fragile humans and it’s ten times worse when you happen to be her best friends, but we worked it out eventually, she had to trust that we were being careful and we were doing some good. -As for Winn, you’re taking the term Submissive out of context’.

‘Huh?’

‘In the sexual context submissive or “Sub” describes a sexual preference not necessarily a personality type, and it’s not inflexible. For example, Winn is also a Dom himself’.

‘Really? **_Wow!_ **Despite everything I just said about him being a rule-breaking rebel, _I can’t picture that either!’_

‘Well he is, so he knows what the job entails if you’re doing it right, which makes it all the more insane when he picks a Dom he knows will push it past hurting him and injure him’.

‘Wait, _isn’t that the same thing?’_

‘No. _Hurting_ him in a safe, controlled manner is part of being properly disciplined. _Injury_ only happens when someone is careless or deliberately sets out to injure, which is taking things too far’.

‘Okay... Urm, don’t know what to do with that... But, out of curiosity is Winn ever _your_ Dom? Because trying to picture _that_ is kinda breaking my brain!’

‘Well you can stop trying, the answer is no’ James smiled amused at Mon-El’s wide-eyed curiosity despite himself, ‘Winn’s never been interested in me being his Sub, which works out fine because I’m not interested in it either’.

‘Speaking of being interested in things, how did someone like Winn, I mean someone so cute and nerdy end up interested in BDSM anyway? I just can’t picture _how...’._

‘As I understand it, he discovered it in college, his roommate was heavy into the scene and introduced him to it’.

‘Oh, so when humans say there’s a time and a place for everything they really _do_ mean college’.

‘Well not exactly, but well... yeah’.

‘So were your college years as kinky as Winn’s James? Got any decadent stories you want to share?’

‘No, my college years were studious, in other words boring’.

‘That’s disappointing’ Mon-El sighed as James laughed’.

‘... Urm, have you ever seen Winn Dom anyone?’

‘Wow, you really are curious about all this aren’t you? -And yeah, we had a few sessions with Winn’s alien ex-girlfriend Lyra, particularly when I was still learning. I seriously have no idea how Winn still managed to be so damn sweet and cute even while being a Dom, all I know is I could barely keep myself from interrupting him to practice what I was learning on him even though I was strictly there to watch’

‘Winn is like the most gentle Dom with women ever, but he gets results, he had her screaming the place down from the lightest spanking I’ve ever seen, or maybe she just really, really liked being called a bad girl in her native language, probably both from what I saw. They also showed me femdom when Lyra domed Winn, and taught me a lot about guy-guy domination, because intresting fact Lyra doubles as an ex-boyfriend she can be either physical form but gender apparently isn’t a thing for her species where androdgeny is considered normal. People on Lyra’s homeworld don’t understand or accept those who identify as a specific gender, and eventually society marginalised and turned a blind eye to violence against them until they had to escape for their own safety. Her people’s loss, because Lyra is pretty damn great once you get to know her. Winn told me he actually learned most of his best BDSM skills from her. I guess we both did, and we’ve really missed her since she left earth to join the community others who’d fled her homeworld built on a Alpha Centi 5’.

 

 

-‘She also taught Winn, since she was apparantly always initiating sessions in public places because intense or adrenaline pumping situations really got her going, that for sex, man or woman, he always prefers to be dominated’.

Mon-El looked around the now almost deserted cafe and lowered his voice, ‘What’s that like, um, dominating him?’

‘When he’s himself and not putting himself at risk... gotta say man it’s pretty awesome. There’s a lot to being a good Dom, and I had to do my homework, but I have a pretty good handle on it now, and somewhere along the line I really started to like it’.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah’.

‘Well, since we’re telling intimate secrets ... that whole Dom, Sub thing isn’t something me and Kara ever tried, she’s stronger than me for a start so... and my wife and I, yeah she’s beautiful but we’re not exactly lighting up the bedroom... or anywhere else for that matter... Oh wow, I actually feel better for saying that. -To sensitive talks and oversharing’ Mon-El grinned, raising his coffee cup in salute. 

‘Oh I think the fact she would have knocked me through a building if I even tried to spank her had a lot to do with me not trying it’.

‘Yeah she probably would have knocked your ass out’ James laughed, ‘but that’s not what I mean. I’m saying it’s less about who’s physically stronger and more about establishing trust and boundaries, and if I say so myself, _mad skills’._

‘Oh well if it’s about _mad_ skills, then you wanna try it on me? Maybe if you spank me hard enough with a coat hanger, it will help alleviate my stress at being caught between a relationship circling the drain, only I can’t divorce her because it’s a political marriage with the peace and stability of millions attached to it. -And my former girlfriend and love of my life is right in front of me day in day out, but I can’t touch her or kiss her, all I can do is be her “friend” and hope the thoughts I keep having about snapping the neck of any man she even **_tries_** to date stay as just that, thoughts, because try explaining that to your wife, or your former girlfriend, or the DEO for that matter, -you see I have problems, so where are we on that therapeutic mercy spanking?’

‘Nowhere’ James laughed, even if the thought of me disciplining you didn’t have you laughing into your coffee -

-‘Hey, beats crying’.

‘True. -But I wouldn’t be good for you Mon-El, I’m strictly a Dom, and you seem the turnabout is fair play type’.

‘That I am. I _would_ want to give as good as I got, _I love the way you just get me James’,_ Mon-El batted his eyelashes as James snorted with laughter.

‘Actually, someone like Winn would be perfect for you because he’s a switch, meaning someone who can sub and dom. Sounds like if you ever decided to try it, you might be a switch yourself, in which case pick someone like Winn’.

‘Gonna have to pass. Don’t get me wrong I love Winn, he’s _so_ damn cute, but as in I just want to squish him with a hug sometimes, not do _that_ kinda stuff to him. _He’s **way** to adorable to spank! _ I mean he’s downright kissable at times, I’m secure enough to say that’.

‘Good for you, he is that, but I was _totally not_ suggesting you actually do anything with Winn, I said someone _like_ Winn, as in someone you can switch it up with’.

‘Oh, good. -Because I really don’t see Winn as someone I could... do BDSM stuff to... He’s just so... _Winn’._

‘You know, that’s what I thought back when he first asked me to be his Dom. I mean I wasn’t exactly sure what I’d be doing but I own a TV set, same as most people and I just didn’t see Winn as someone I could ever put over my knee and spank and do _things_ to, I mean look at him, he is _too damn cute_.-

 

 

-But I guess it turns out I’m just a lot more twisted than I thought; because now I see him as someone I can’t _not_ spank and put on his knees in front of me and do things to. -And he is good, _really good,_ as in I didn’t even notice at first, let alone care that I’d stopped having sex with other people’.

‘Wait - _you were actually having **actual** sex-sex with him?!’_

‘Wait _What?_ Yeah! _What did you think I was doing with him?!’_

_‘I don’t know! Tying him to a chair and spanking him lightly with a feather or something!’_

‘Oh wow _’_ James laughed, ‘Okay. Tying him up, yes. Pointless to spank someone with a feather so no. -And continuing with our theme of oversharing, I spank him with my hand, a paddle, or sometimes my belt because he likes it, but I’m careful not to mark him. And after I’ve finished tying him up, and disciplining him, and making him call me sir the whole time, I untie him and have the most phenomenal sex I’ve ever had in my life’.

‘Really?’

_‘Oh yeah’._

‘Cute little Winn Schott?-

 

 

- ** _Phenomenal_** in bed?’

_‘You have **no** idea Mon-El’._

‘Wow. Um, okay, wow! _Mind officially blown!_ -Oh _Hot Schott._ I get that now! But I still can’t believe your doing what the internet told me is bizarre ritualistic sex practices including but not exclusive to orgasm denial, -that one I just don’t get. _I mean who would even **want** that?!’ _

‘You seem to have looked way into this, Mon-El, more than just a -what does it mean- search’.

‘I admit it. -So, you and Winn, weren’t you technically his boss at Catco when this started -Because I’m pretty sure Cara said a boss that’s sleeping with his employee is-

-‘It wasn’t like that- this all started way before Cat left and promoted me to boss, and neither of us were interested in giving up what we had over a promotion’.

-‘You know, thinking about it, I can _totally_ picture you as a Dom James. I mean I’ve seen you strutting around CatCo, all boss of a multi-massive media empire.

 

 

-And I’ve seen you in the DEO locker room after a workout, you seriously have that whole tall, built, and handsome thing going on.-

 

 

\--Then there’s that deep voice that just makes people want to do what you say, and on top of all of that you’re the frickin Guardian, badass incarnate, defender of the week, kicker of evil ass. Any way you look at it, Winn made a smart choice picking you to do unspeakable things to him to satisfy his deeply weird needs’.

 

 

‘Uh huh, you think so?’

‘Yep, _definitely the right choice’._

‘Thanks I think, but no, I mean you think I’m tall built and handsome huh? Did you mean tall _dark_ and handsome, because if you’re worried about it, it’s not racist to say that in this case _’._

‘Oh thank the Daxam gods! In that case, _yes, that’s exactly what I meant!_ I just never understand the rules about what you can and can’t call someone on this planet! Racism as you human types call it didn’t exist on Daxom. It only mattered what class you were, skin colouring didn’t have anything to do with anything, and I just don’t get why something like that ever would, I mean what difference does it make? It literally makes no sense’.

‘No, it doesn’t. It’s hands-down one of the dumbest things we humans have ever come up with _’._

‘Right! -I mean, you’re literally all the same race, you’re all earth-born Terrans. And on the ledger, -no, I mean on the record. -I just want to say that _you_ James Olsen happen to be one of the seriously hot earth people’.

‘Mon-El are you hitting on me?’ James laughed, ‘because I thought your dance card was full’.

‘It is, but I still have room for just a little bit of a man-crush on you. Blame it on Kara, she’s the one that taught me to be open and honest about my feelings, so I feel comfortable expressing this to you’.

‘Wow’ James laughed, ‘I remember a time when you couldn’t even admit that you liked Kara and now look at you openly discussing your feelings, -Emotional maturity my friend, progress. I’ll drink to that’.

They clinked coffee mugs as Mon-El grinned wryly. ‘And to think, all it took was being blasted hundreds off years into the future and facing a world-ending blight’. Mon-El looked wary down to his bones for a moment, then snapped out of it. ‘So what happened after you agreed to be Winn’s Dom without knowing what you were really getting yourself into?’

‘Well, learning proper BDSM techniques was a surprisingly steep learning curve, and we both had to adjust from being best friends to being intimately involved with each other. I found it difficult to separate orders I was giving him at work and as Guardian from orders I was giving him as his Dom at first, and didn’t realise I was pretty much ordering him around all the time, which he doesn’t actually like or respond well to at all. So I had to learn to restrict orders to the bedroom only. Outside of that, it was either instructions at work or requests as guardian, never orders’.

‘Okay, then let me ask you something, -since you guys figured all that out, like how to be together and everything, and since Winn has to be better, as in no more falling off the wagon, otherwise J’onn would have never bought him back to earth let alone back to work at the DEO, and since you said the sex was phenomenal, and you said you’re not even seeing anyone else, since all that, _why aren’t you getting him back right now and this time doing it right and dating him?’_

‘Exactly what I was sitting here thinking about. I mean I know he has to be better, I just don’t know if he’s ready to...’.

‘Look, if you want my advice, which you didn’t ask for but I’m gonna give you anyway, it kinda sounds like you’re the one that’s not ready. Maybe Winn can sense that and it’s why you haven’t really connected since he got back. I think you should go see him, talk to him, sounds to me like it’s long overdue’.

‘Yeah. You’re right man, it’s way past time. Hey, thanks for the talk’.

‘You’re welcome, and since I helped you, how about you help me out in return and pencil me in for that hanger spanking? - _Come on!’_ Mon-El shouted as James walked to the coffee shop door shaking his head and laughing, _‘I really think it will do me some good!’_

 

### 

 

#  ** **************** **

 

### 

 

 

#  Chapter Bonus:

 

_It’s been a rough road! Here’s a James x Winn Montage to cheer and gear you up for the good stuff of their much-anticipated reunion! 😄_

**curiobi**

**@ ~.~@**

 

 

 

 

### 

 

 


	10. Hey Hot Schott

 

### 

 

James stood outside the cafe, his back resting on the thin strip of brick where the cafe’s glass window ended, his finger hesitating over the dial symbol for the number he had onscreen ready to call. The sun had set and the evening air was cooling, as he stood undecided, Mon-El’s voice floating out of the Cafe door an almost welcome distraction from his thoughts, the decision he had to make. 

-‘You know, if you weren’t so busy jane passing, no um what is it? … ease-dropping, whatever, on my conversation with my friend about our mutual friend that he is apparently having crazy BDSM sex with, then you wouldn’t have dropped your weird muffin into your weird coffee again just now. _It’s what you deserve for being a nosy-driver! -_ Then again, everything here taste like the fligon who tried to eat me when I first ended up stranded and starving in the future. I mean, I wrestled that thing when it attacked, killed it with my bare hands, then ate it raw, -because I had no weapons or other food, or fire I mean, not because I’m super macho, although, obviously, yeah I am. Anyway, that thing still tasted better raw than most of what I tasted in here today. I mean I didn’t even know what a fligon was when it attacked me and I still don’t, just the name, but an alien monster in a futuristic hellscape was still less confusing than what’s going on here, because milk, butter, and apparently gluten, whatever that is, those are the things that give flavour, a muffin without them is just not a world I want to be part of, so again _you’re welcome for making you drop it!’._

James laughed as another college looking kid walked into the cafe, jostling the cafe door which slowly started to close, Mon-Els voice fading even as he made him laugh harder, as he asked, who he assumed had to be the college kid who had been side-eyeing Mon-El for parts of their conversation. ‘Since you were listening in, quick question. What do you think about orgasm denial? I mean it’s just crazy, right? How can anybody seriously want that? I know you Terrans, er humans are all repressed and weird about sex, so is this about that, is it punishment for liking sex? _I just don’t get it!_ -Well don’t sit there staring at me with your mouth open, _thoughts?’_

 

### 

 

#  ** **************** **

 

### 

 

‘So, you’re _sure_ he’s alright? That he’s doing better?’ James asked his grip on his phone overly tight as he tensed up.

‘Mr Olson’ J’onn sighed sounding exasperated. ‘As I said when you just asked me a moment ago, and as I have been saying every time you’ve asked me since he returned, I can confirm that Agent Schott is completely recovered and fit to resume his duties both physically and mentally and that is _all_ I will confirm. If you want further information _I suggest you ask Winn’._

‘… But is he… is he ready to see me? I.. don’t want to make things worse for him by pushing him to have a conversation he’s not ready to have yet’.

‘Winn is a lot stronger than you seem to think, he survived a brutal attack and had the courage to seek help when he needed it. He’s not going to be broken by a simple conversation’.

‘I know that, I just…’ … Confronting what had happened between them was going to be anything but a simple conversation. It needed to be done If they were ever going to have a chance, but that couldn’t happen if Winn wasn’t up to dealing it with it yet.

‘James, listen to me. The only reason I’ve ever spoken to you about _anything_ relating to personal matters in Winn’s life is because the two of you are involved and care deeply about each other. That’s what I say as his superior officer. Now as someone who is very fond of him, and is also your friend here is some advice, instead of asking me if he’s okay and worrying that he’s not ready to see you or talk about whatever happened between the two of you, just go see him and find out for yourself, _nothing is going to change until you do._ Good luck’.

Click.

He stared at the now blank screen on his phone for a moment, then looked up again at Winn’s apartment window. The dim flickering light said he was home and probably watching TV. He could picture him in his adorably scruffy Batman Pajamas and soft bathrobe that always smelled like fabric softener and felt soft against the skin of his arm when they cuddled up on the sofa. Since he was probably alone, he would bet he was eating cereal for dinner while watching Lord of the Rings for the millionth time.

 _It was now or never._ He took a deep breath, hoped that Winn really was ready to see him and entered the apartment building.

‘Hey hot-Schott’ he grinned as Winn answered the door looking _adorable._ He was in his Batman Pajama bottoms and soft robe just as he’d pictured, but instead of his Pajama top he was wearing a purple button-down shirt that was way too big for him, -wait that was _his_ shirt, he must have left it here at some point. He stared down at Winn feeling his blood start to heat, because he _liked_ the idea of his commitment-phobic Winn possibly missing him enough to wear his clothes when he didn’t think anyone would know.

‘Oh god, um, I mean hi J. This is _not_ what it looks like! I’m not sitting around watching movies in your shirt and pining away for you or anything because that would just be weird… No, it’s laundry day obviously, and _that’s_ why I’m, um wearing…’

Winn was _blushing._ His control snapped, and he grabbed him and kissed him. _Damn it they were supposed to talk first!_ Go over what happened and establish new boundaries if they were going to do this, but all that was going to have to wait because he was picking Winn up and they were kissing hot and fast, Winn eagerly wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck as he was kicking the door shut behind him and Winn, intending to walk through the familiar layout of Winn’s apartment to his bedroom, instead he was, pulling Winn off him and pushing him to his knees in front of him right there at the door.

Winn looked up at him and he was seething to have Winn, lust merging with dominance, _Winn just made him want to do things to him._

‘J… I… the bed I ...

-‘Who said you could talk? Did I say you can talk?’

‘No sir’.

He stared down at Winn, tracing his hand over the side of Winn’s face and tilting his jaw up. _‘You may answer my questions. Are you okay?’_

‘Yes sir’.

‘What’s your current condition?’

‘Condition Go sir’.

‘Good. Did you miss me?’

‘Yes sir’.

‘Did you miss my dick?’

‘Oh god, _yes sir’._

He unbuckled himself slowly one-handed, his other hand under Winn’s jaw, his eyes narrowing hungrily when he noticed the way Winn shuddered, his eyes getting lustful and unfocused the way they always did when he _wanted_ it.

He was getting hard for Winn as he unzipped and pulled himself out, rubbing his broad tip across Winn’s lips as Winn obediently opened his mouth and he pushed inside, placing both his hands on the back of Winn’s head, utterly dominant as he was thrusting into his mouth in long strokes, his head falling back on a harsh groan as Winn was sucking him hard, able to take all of it the way no previous lover had because Winn’s deep throating skills were exceptional, - _and they were driving him crazy_ as he looked down, one hand caressing Winn’s face, the other holding his head as he sped up, thrusting faster into his mouth, the tight suction shooting electricity up his body as he was pulling all the way out then plunging back into his mouth, Winn looking up at him, their eyes locking, driving him even crazier for Winn as he stroked Winn’s face and held him closer pressing Winn’s forehead to his lower abdominal muscles, staying rammed deep in his warm mouth as Winn sucked him expertly.

‘That’s enough’ he growled pulling out, tilting Winn’s jaw up and bending down to kiss him hard, liking that Winn tasted of him now.

‘Stand up’ he commanded, pulling Winn against him and kissing him, walking them back until he was pressing Winn up against the wall, caging him in with his larger body and taking his mouth, his neck, his hands sliding around to Winn’s rear, picking Winn up again and carrying him to the nearest place he could have him, the sofa in the lounge.

He spotted a half-eaten bowl of dry cereal as he lay Winn down on the sofa, which explained why Winn tasted like sugar when he’d first kissed him. But now Winn tasted of him as he kissed him, their combined taste better than sugar as he dominated Winn’s mouth while stripping Winn of his shirt hungrily. ‘Turn over’ he commanded, kneeling behind him and pulling his Pajama bottoms down over his hips as Winn whimpered and he growled at Winn, ‘I’m gonna do it to you right here, with your face shoved cheek-down against the sofa and your pretty ass in the air’, he mouthed hot dominate kisses down Winn’s back while stripping him naked, ‘and I’m gonna keep my clothes on at first, _just the way you like it’._

Winn shuddered underneath him as he rubbed up against him. It wasn’t the same fully dressed, unable to feel Winn’s hot flushed skin pressed up against him, but how turned on Winn was as he rubbed his broad tip over Winn’s tiny little hole went someway to making up for it. ‘It’s been a while since you had me in here, sure you can handle it baby?’

‘Yes, yes, I’m ready’ Winn sobbed.

He reached down, relieved to find the coffee table drawer held lube and condoms as usual, which had become a must since Winn had a -ravaged on or bent over the sofa fetish- that meant they’d had sex in here often.

He rolled the condom on quickly, using the lube on both of them and running his large hands up and down Winn’s back, pulling his hips back sharply as he lined himself up pushing forward.

‘Can’t fit. Spread your ass. Hold yourself open for me if you want me inside you’ he growled, mounting Winn in a half crouch to get better access while pushing home roughly.

‘Ah, God, p-please sir, Winn sobbed, _please can I tell you how good it feels?’_

‘If I let you speak then you will answer yes sir, and you will call me J, and you will be good and last for me, do you understand?’ 

‘Y-yes sir’ 

‘You may tell me how this feels’. 

‘So good’ Winn cried out loudly, his voice breaking on a desperate sob, ‘missed this, missed you, _don’t stop, don’t stop J’._

‘Wasn’t planning on it’ he growled, moving Winn’s hands away and taking over, gripping his ass and holding him open as he thrust into him hard.

‘Don’t stop, _don’t stop’._

‘I’ll give it to you for as long as you want’ he growled pushing Winn down flat on the sofa and holding him down, one hand on his hip, the other fisted in his hair as he straddled his ass pounding him mercilessly until Winn was tensing up underneath him, crying out louder and louder like he did when he was about to come.

‘Already?’ he growled laying flat over Winn’s back and pounding him harder, ‘you haven’t even _touched_ your dick and you’re ready to come for me?’

‘Yes, god, just don’t stop please, _I’m so close J!’_

‘Say it Winn’ he growled demandingly, ‘ _I love hearing you say it’._

‘Please, don’t stop, please don’t stop, PLEASE DON’T STOP! J _**PLEASE!** ’ _ Winn’s voice broke on a desperate sob as he was shuddering underneath him moaning ‘James’ desperately.

‘Look at you trying so hard to last for me’. He lifted his hand, bringing it down hard on Winn’s ass, knowing what Winn needed to truly _wreck_ him as he spanked him hard.

‘Yes, yes _god yes’_ Winn screamed, ‘harder, _harder,_ don’t stop, oh god, **OH** **_GOD!_ ** I can’t last anymore _you’re making me come,_ you always make me come so hard for you, please, god, don’t stop, don’t stop, ah, argh, _**JAMES!** ’ _

He worked his hand between Winn and the sofa so he could feel the wet rush of Winn coming for him in hard spurts that had Winn trembling in their wake and tightening around him even more, pushing him to the brink, but he held back wanting to experience everything about making Winn come for him, ramming into him hard over and over even as he was forced to clamp his hand down over Winn’s mouth, muffling his neighbour-enraging screams because in his rush to have Winn he’d forgotten the usual music and muzzle they used to cover it. -And Winn’s screams vibrating hot and moist against his palm, and dick throbbing and twitching in his tightly gripped fist, so Winn’s tears and seed were wetting both of his hands at the same time was _driving him crazy, pushing him over the edge,_ ‘get over here’ he growled, pulling out, ripping off the condom with a tissue, wiping himself fast with a cherry scented wipe and putting Winn on his knees in front of him, barely having to touch himself before he was coming all over Winn’s face. 

‘Yes, yes, please, yes’ Winn whimpered as he climaxed hard over Winn’s lips and open mouth, his climax so explosive his seed was translucent from the pressure, glistening clear over Winn’s lips and face as he plunged into Winn’s mouth and Winn was sucking him hard making him bellow to the ceiling, his head thrown back as waves of gut-wrenching pleasure were slamming into him over and over as Winn worked him hungrily, licking and sucking until he commanded ‘Stand up’, _pulling Winn to his feet and kissing him hungrily, ‘I’m not finished with you yet HotSchott’._

__

### 

 

#  ** **************** **

 

### 

 

 

#  _**WOULD YOU LOVE MORE GOOD HOT  READS?** _

 

Hi there friends!

 

There are tons of links to lots of good stuff below! 😄

So you’ve reached the end of this fic, kudos and comments welcome! 😄But why stop there? **Want some more good reading right now?** _Why not check out the links to my other works in the DCU: Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, Legends fandom!_ 😁

 

You might also enjoy...

 

##  _[ ** →Poison Arrow  ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104274/chapters/27443445) _

 

Barry/Oliver and the unmitigated hotness that is their relationship your thing?

 

> Oliver’s idea of how to deal with someone panicking about becoming evil may well differ greatly from someone less sexed up and aggressive…

 

 

###### 

 

##  _[ ** →The Drawbacks Of Dating Deviant Doppelgangers  ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13232844) _

 

So there’s a school of thought that says Cisco Ramon basically belongs to Harrison Wells, and that’s why he has a connection with every Wells they meet. I am amenable to this!😁

 

> Yes, Cisco Ramon is cute and adorable, and as far as HR and Harrison are concerned **asking for it!** They just have different ways of showing him!

 

 

 

###### 

 

##  _[ ** →Captain Cold**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373597/chapters/38319746) _

 

So what if a certain Ice Cold man about town just so happens to be minding his own business on his way to a perfectly respectable, ~~illegal shady~~ arms deal and just so happens to find none other than the Scarlet Speedster himself, captured and just left all tied up and helpless… in speedster restraint cuffs... he can’t get out of… 😯 😮 🙂😁

 

> What will happen to our sweet adorable Barry! 😮 _Will he be saved from Snart?!_ 😲 🤔 😁

 

 

###### 

 

##  _[ **→Latin vibe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039488)_

 

So... Barry has just come home after the _things_ that happened in Captain Cold.

 

> Of course the question is what the hell will happen to him next?! 😰 🤔 🙄 😁

 

 

###### 

 

##  _[ **→Heatwave **](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245465/chapters/43170401) _

 

Leonard Snart is back, and doing _things_ to Barry. ... _allegedly..._ 😁

 

> But what if convincing Mick he’s not an alcohol-induced hallucination ends up taking a lot more than Snart bargained for?

 

 

###### 

 

##  _[ **→Beautiful** **Snow **](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250869/chapters/27837471)_

 

There is something going on with Doctors Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow. But is that actually a good thing?

 

> Cisco, naturally, is not having _any_ part of the noise where Harry Wells has been messing with his sister/best friend Caitlin!

 

 

 

###### 

 

#  ** ****************

* * *

**************** **

 

###### 

 

Other fandom works you might also enjoy...

 

Want even _more_ good reading right now? _Why not check out all of these links to my fics in other fandoms!_ 😁

 

##  [ _** →Supernatural **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=27)

 

 

 

 

###### 

 

##  [ _** →DCU: Arrow. The Flash. Supergirls. Legends of Tomorrow. **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=390)

 

 

###### 

 

##  [_** →The Vampire Diaries & The Originals. **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=32045)

 

 

 

###### 

 

##  [_** →Shadowhunters **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=6856609)

 

 

 

##  [_** →Being Human US **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=448892)

 

 

 

 

_**** _

 

###### 

 

#  ** ****************

* * *

**************** **

 

###### 

 

Even more you might enjoy!

 

Still want more entertainment? Yeah you do! So why not check out my blog 😄

 

##  _[ **→curiobi Closet**](https://curiobicloset.wordpress.com/)_

 

There’s loads there, including fan fiction, articles, gallaries, previously on tumblr posts, and a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to hijack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Please check it out, I’m sure I have something for you in all these links gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! 😉 😊

** curiobi  **

** @~.~@ **

 

###### 

 

#  ** ****************

* * *

**************** **

 

###### 

 

 

Shameless ploy for kudos...

 

You have been reading:

##  _[ ** →My Man In The Van ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369191/chapters/43495253)_

 

The unbearable hotness of James and Winn tickle your fancy? 😍😍😍

 

> Winn is cute. We can all agree on that, so cute, in fact, it might take a certain media empire boss, and vigilante guardian completely by surprise to realise, where Winn is concerned, cute does not necessarily mean innocent… 😮… 😁

 

 

 **curiobi**

**@ ~.~@**

If you enjoyed what you read and the work that went into the visual presentation, please give kudos generously if you haven’t already! Thanks!

 

 

### 

 

 


End file.
